


Детектив Блэк

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Case Fic, Crossdressing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Sirius Black Lives, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Sirius Black, mentions of torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Лучший специалист по розыску чего бы то ни было всегда готов прийти на помощь.Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера. Вторая бета MightyMegatron.Кросс-дрессинг, упоминание пыток и членовредительства, нецензурная лексика.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Detective Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109987) by [filistinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filistinist/pseuds/filistinist), [Jell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell)

Этот весенний день две тысячи третьего года выдался теплым с самого утра. В распахнутое окно летели звуки улицы: гомон идущей на работу толпы, трели птиц, сонное уханье сов, стуки открываемых ставень и витрин, выкрики мальчишки-газетчика. Проспавший полночи на своем рабочем месте Сириус сладко потянулся, зевнул и сбросил ноги со стола. В спину привычно кольнуло — затекла в неудобной позе. Сириус схватил графин с не очень свежей водой и в три глотка осушил его, чтобы унять во рту горечь. Бросил взгляд на часы — полдевятого. Можно было бы аппарировать на Гриммо и поспать еще часа три. Сириус посмотрел на стол: с бумагами он так и не закончил. Толстая папка из архивов Министерства была открыта ровно посередине. С отдыхом придется подождать, сначала — дело, ведь отдать папку он должен был еще вчера.

Сириус вздохнул, потер глаза, поднялся и подошел к окну. Его контора располагалась на третьем этаже над магазином мадам Малкин и выходила окнами прямо на бывшее кафе Флориана Фортескью. Беднягу убили Пожиратели, но спустя буквально пару лет в том же здании открылась чайная, владелицей которой стала племянница Флориана. Молодая хозяйка как раз ходила между столиками и расставляла свежие цветы. Если б не дело, обязательно бы спустился, пожелал доброго утра и попросил чашечку крепкого чая с воздушными пирожными, а так — только улыбнулся из окна. Она даже не заметила.

Сириус услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, по деревянному полу споро простучали каблучки — явилась Панси и, как ни странно, не опоздала. Сириусу в голову бы не пришло пригласить к себе на работу слизеринку — Гарри уговорил, а он потом ни разу не пожалел. Панси была вхожа туда, куда для Сириуса дорога давно закрылась. Она собирала сплетни, знала обо всех ссорах и связях в старых волшебных семьях, и не глядя в справочники легко отвечала, кто на ком женат, кто чей племянник и дальний родственник. Что и ни говори — очень полезный кадр для сыскного агентства. Еще бы флиртовать с ним не пыталась…

Раздался стук в дверь, и Панси просунула в кабинет голову:

— Сириус, вы уже тут?

Он обернулся. Она оглядела его, поцокала языком и исчезла, сообщив, что принесет кофе. Сириус пригладил волосы, поправил сбившуюся рубашку и вернулся в кресло. Чем раньше он закончит — тем быстрее освободится. В конце концов, он сам себе хозяин и имеет полное право взять внеочередной выходной — или хотя бы полвыходного.

На страницах отчета с колдографии скалилась Беллатрикс. Сириуса так и подмывало показать «любимой» кузине язык, но он только ухмыльнулся и перелистнул страницу, вчитываясь в неровные строчки текста. Допросы, свидетельства очевидцев, отчеты следователей... Ему так и не было суждено узнать подробности обыска Лестрейндж-холла — входная дверь хлопнула, и раздался голос Панси:

— Простите, мадам, сюда нельзя! Мистер Блэк рабо… 

Она так резко замолчала, словно ее приложили невербальным Петрификусом. Сириус схватил со стола палочку и бросился в приемную, но не успел. Дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянула Панси. Она была несколько смущена.

— Сириус, простите...

— Все в порядке? — перебил он.

Она кивнула.

— Да. К вам посетитель. Без предварительной договоренности.

— И почему же ты его впускаешь?

Панси хмыкнула, приоткрыла дверь и посторонилась. В кабинет вплыла дама в длинной отделанной черным мехом мантии, перчатках, на которых сияли золотые перстни, и черной широкополой шляпе с вуалью. Она двигалась почти бесшумно. Сделав пару шагов, дама остановилась, повернулась к Сириусу и приподняла вуаль.

— Нарцисса!

— Я все же сделаю вам кофе. — Панси закрыла за собой дверь.

— Сириус… кузен. — Нарцисса криво улыбнулась и подала руку, словно для поцелуя.

Сириус ее пожал. 

Творилось что-то странное. Чтобы Нарцисса вот так просто пришла бы к нему в контору? Она презирала саму мысль о том, чтобы «потомок древней крови» работал «мальчиком на побегушках». Когда они как-то раз случайно встретились на Косой Аллее, она фыркнула что-то насчет «позора семьи» и посоветовала разобраться с собственным наследством, а не работать на грязнокровок.

— Ты по делу или это дружеский визит?

— По делу, — протянула она.

— Садись.

Стул для посетителей Нарциссе не понравился, она скривилась еще больше, но села, подобрав длинный подол мантии. Сириус вернулся за стол. 

— Я тебя выслушаю, но учти, помогать особого желания нет. Разве что ты хочешь подставить своего ощипанного павлина и умотать, оставив его с носом.

Нарцисса недобро прищурилась.

— Не собираюсь. А что, до сих пор надеешься заполучить его для себя? Подобрать бедного-обездоленного, пригреть?

— Ну да, только об этом и мечтаю. Построю для него птичник на заднем дворе.

— Скорее, сам поселишься в конуре у его дома.

Нарцисса положила ногу на ногу и широко улыбнулась. Сириус полагал, что она не в курсе его давнего романа с Люциусом. Как только Малфой жив после таких откровений остался? Насколько Сириус знал, рука, точнее, палочка, у Нарциссы была тяжелой, и проклятья сестра знала на редкость неприятные и плохо снимаемые.

— Ты ругаться пришла?

— Не я первая заговорила о Люциусе. Но ты прав, ругаться я не собиралась. Перейду к делу. — Она вздохнула, поморщилась, поправила складки на мантии. — Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел Драко.

— А что с ним произошло?

— Сбежал, исчез… Его не было дома с прошлого вечера.

Это было необычно, но где-то даже предсказуемо.

— Всего часов двенадцать? И ты уже волнуешься? Он же не беспомощный малыш. Зная, что у вас там творится, не удивлен, что он не дает о себе знать.

Нарцисса как-то странно задрала подбородок.

— Мы говорим о Драко. Ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь — нам постоянно угрожают. Если не хочет возвращаться домой — ладно, но я должна знать, что он в безопасности. 

— У Гарри спрашивала?

По лицу Нарциссы прошла судорога.

— Нет. 

— Ты что, поссорилась с Драко?

— Не я. Он, как всегда, устроил скандал отцу.

— Скорее наоборот, — хмыкнул Сириус.

Нарцисса дернула плечом и промолчала.

— Хорошо. Что мы имеем — мальчишка поссорился с отцом из-за Гарри и сбежал к нему, как было уже раз десять. По-моему, волноваться не о чем.

— Да, сбегал и всегда присылал записку, что с ним все в порядке. Но не в этот раз.

— Наверняка папочка довел Драко до того, что он и вспоминать вас не хочет. Прекрасно его понимаю. Впрочем, раз ты волнуешься — хорошо, увижу его у Гарри — сообщу.

— А если его нет у Поттера?

— Тогда я постараюсь его найти… Люциус.

С этими словами Сириус вскинул палочку и направил ее на Малфоя.

— Я не… — тот дернулся, будто хотел выхватить свою.

— Не советую делать резких движений. После Арки нервы, знаешь, пошаливают.

Люциус открыл рот, закрыл, скривился.

— И как же ты меня раскусил, сволочь?

— Цисси в жизни таких рож не корчила, в отличие от тебя. Так и подмывает подержать тебя тут подольше и взглянуть, как на тебе будут смотреться женская мантия и шляпка. Мне кажется — пойдет.

Малфой фыркнул, но больше никак не прокомментировал. Сириус был разочарован — давно не удавалось встретиться с любимым недругом один на один и хорошенько поругаться, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды. Дразнить Малфоя всегда было особенным, опасным удовольствием, по которому Сириус успел соскучиться.

— Не советую тебе в дальнейшем пользоваться Оборотным, Люциус — актер из тебя никудышный.

— Спасибо за совет. Постараюсь учесть и ограничиться Империо.

— Да уж, будь так добр. Азкабан отучит тебя расхаживать в женской одежде.

— Ну, тебе лучше знать, — мерзко улыбнулся Люциус губами Нарциссы.

— Зачем этот маскарад? Хотел подобраться поближе? На что-то надеялся?

— Блэ-э-эк, — протянул Люциус так знакомо, что по спине побежали мурашки, — не все крутится вокруг твоей персоны. Единственное, что я хотел — узнать, где Драко.

— Думал, Нарциссе, в отличие от тебя, я помогу?

— Отказывать даме, а особенно сестре и обеспокоенной матери, сложнее.

Сириус хмыкнул — особой разницы между Нарциссой и Люциусом для него не было. Что он змей, что она — змея ядовитая. 

— Она бы пришла сама, если бы знала об исчезновении Драко, — продолжил Люциус. — Но волновать ее не хотелось — тем более, она сейчас в Европе.

— Особенно, если сам виноват в исчезновении ребенка.

— Блэк… — Люциус сжал зубы. — Шутки кончились. Ты должен понимать: Драко в курсе всей ситуации, у нас и раньше случались недопонимания, но он всегда — всегда! — давал знать, что с ним все в порядке почти сразу.

— Всегда?

— Да. Что бы между нами не произошло. В конце концов, у него достаточно мозгов, чтобы понять, чем это все может кончиться!

В глазах Нарциссы были холод, злость, но в то же время — настоящая паника. Малфои не паниковали. Люциус не паниковал. И не делал таких глупостей, как визит к старому недругу в дамском платье.

— Хорошо, как и сказал, я спрошу у Гарри. Только не рассчитывай, что верну парня домой, если он не захочет.

— С этим я сам разберусь.

В том, что разберется, Сириус не сомневался. Драко уже не раз вдрызг ссорился с отцом и сбегал к Гарри, но Люциус как-то умудрялся найти подход к отпрыску, и тот уже через пару-тройку дней возвращался домой. Вот же выбрал себе Гарри любовника!

Сириус опустил палочку — Люциус слегка расслабился. Интересно, он только мантию Нарциссы надел, или нижнее белье тоже? Шелковые чулочки, кружевной пояс... Сириус не позволил фантазии разгуляться и сел поудобней. Несмотря на распахнутое окно, в комнате стало жарко.

— Я тебе напишу, — сказал он. 

— Буду ждать.

Когда Люциус ушел, Сириус понял, что спокойно проговорил с ним больше пяти минут. Даже не накричали друг на друга, как обычно. Рекорд.

Ворвавшийся в окно ветер перемешал бумаги, перелистнул страницы отчета, открыв прямо на допросе мистера Люциуса Малфоя. Что-то сегодня у него слишком много Малфоев — жди беды. Сириус захлопнул папку: сначала лучше поговорить с Гарри — если Драко с ним, можно будет спокойно выбросить чертовых Малфоев из головы.


	2. Chapter 2

Камин у Гарри дома не отвечал. Это было ожидаемо — четверг, Гарри на работе, а если Драко и скрывается у него, на каминный вызов отвечать не будет. Можно было бы подождать до вечера, но Сириус хотел разобраться с делом побыстрее. Чем меньше он будет встречаться с Люциусом — тем лучше. Поэтому он решил сразу отправиться в Министерство. Если повезет, Гарри будет на месте: просиживать, как обычно, мантию в кабинете, строча ненавистные отчеты, или обсуждать с Роном очередной квиддичный матч. 

После чудесного возвращения Сириусу тоже предлагали должность в Аврорате или органах магического правопорядка, но он отказался. Такая жизнь была не для него. Слишком много бюрократии, начальников и правил. Куда лучше заниматься тем же, но на воле. Да и интересней, если верить рассказам Гарри о своей работе. Сириус бы сдох от скуки на его месте. Наследство любимого дядюшки позволило купить под контору несколько комнат в хорошем месте, выпустить рекламу, а дальше на его репутацию работали уже слухи. 

Удивительно, но в Британии никогда не существовало частного магического сыска. Маги обращались с разными вопросами либо непосредственно в Министерство, либо, в более деликатных случаях, к друзьям и однокашникам. К Сириусу сначала относились настороженно. Несмотря на Орден Мерлина и восторженные статьи, магическому миру тяжело было привыкнуть к мысли, что Сириус Блэк, которым всех пугали долгие годы, — не преступник. Но постепенно ему начали доверять. Немногочисленная клиентура, в основном из ряда знакомых Гарри, пополнилась уже совсем незнакомыми людьми и нелюдями.

Сириус вошел в Аврорат и поискал в общем зале Гарри. Тот сидел за столом, чесал пером за ухом, глядя с мукой в глазах перед собой. Ну точно — сочиняет очередной отчет. Сириус пробрался между тесно стоявшими столами, навис над Гарри и громко сказал:

— Привет.

Гарри вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

— Сириус, откуда ты здесь?

— Пойдем в столовую, поболтать надо.

Гарри отбросил перо.

Сириус развернулся и едва не сбил с ног незнакомого аврора. Тот потер ушибленное плечо, недобро зыркнул из-под длинной челки и посоветовал быть осторожнее. Он добавил еще что-то, уже отвернувшись, но Сириус его не услышал. Если бы Сириус не торопился, он обязательно бы попросил аврора повторить свои слова погромче, — но не при Гарри же!

В столовой пока было пусто — для завтрака поздновато, для ланча еще рано. Только у искусственного окна, показывающего какой-то парк, сидела пара девчонок и о чем-то щебетала вполголоса. Гарри принес по чашке кофе, и Сириус не стал отказываться — от Панси он его так и не дождался.

— Ты закончил разбираться с той папкой? Мэри на меня уже волком смотрит. 

— Прости, Гарри, не успел еще. Я клянусь, что сегодня закончу, но сейчас есть дело поважнее.

— Что случилось?

— Когда ты последний раз видел Драко?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Видел — позавчера вечером, когда он собирался домой. Слышал — вчера утром, мы договаривались встретиться после работы, но он не пришел.

— Раньше такое случалось?

Сириус лихорадочно соображал, куда еще Драко мог пойти. К старым школьным друзьям? К матери? В Хогвартс? Нет, в этом случае Люциус уже бы все знал. По спине пополз холодок.

— Пару раз, когда его отец умудрялся расстроить наши планы, но Драко всегда связывался со мной следующим утром, объяснял. Но не сегодня.

— Утром ко мне явился Люциус, — сказал Сириус. Гарри сжал челюсти. — Попросил найти Драко.

Пару секунд Гарри хмурился, смотрел на стол незрячим взглядом, потом уголок его рта дрогнул.

— Вот же ублюдок! Он все же сделал это!

— Ублюдок? Люциус?

— Кто же еще… Драко говорил, что его отец не погнушался бы и Империо, если бы не ограничения на палочке. Наверняка он что-то придумал и спрятал Драко.

— А чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, попросил меня его найти.

— Да. Иначе с чего бы вдруг ему обращаться именно к тебе?

— И только поэтому ты думаешь, что в исчезновении Драко виноват Люциус?

— Драко точно не сбежал, иначе отправился бы прямо ко мне. Он так уже не раз делал. Даже если бы где-нибудь спрятался — обязательно сказал бы мне.

— Раньше он и родителям всегда сообщал, где его искать, так ведь? — Гарри поморщился и кивнул. — И никакие ссоры не могли его удержать у тебя. Он ведь всегда рано или поздно возвращался домой?

— Ну… он любит мать, да и отца, если честно, — хотя не представляю, за что можно любить этого ублюдка. Мы как-то с Драко попались ему на глаза. Ну, ты понимаешь… Меня он будто не заметил, но что он наговорил Драко! Дядя Вернон мог бы у него поучиться!

Сириус усмехнулся. В словах Гарри был свой резон — Люциус вполне мог бы такое устроить, но изображать при этом Нарциссу? Нет, что-то тут не сходилось. В любом случае, стоило наведаться в Малфой-мэнор. 

— Его могли похитить или... — Сириус не стал говорить об убийстве. — Малфоям постоянно угрожали.

— Им уже пять лет угрожают, и ничего. Пара покушений, да и те давно. Нет, надо разбираться с Люциусом! — Гарри поднялся из-за стола. — Я в Малфой-мэнор — выведу гада на чистую воду.

— Я с тобой. — Сириус вскочил. — Я обещал начать расследование, если ты не знаешь, где Драко. 

— Да, расследование — это хорошо. Надеюсь, долго искать не придется.


	3. Chapter 3

Из Мунго Сириус в свое время сбежал, так и не дождавшись выписки. Ему смертельно надоели сюсюкающие или строящие глазки медсестры и колдомедики, изучающие его, словно подопытную крысу. Стоило им на минуту оставить Сириуса без присмотра, и он, обернувшись Бродягой, удрал на улицы Лондона, а там уже и на Гриммо. Первый, на кого он наткнулся в своем доме, оказался Малфой. Драко Малфой в одном полотенце на бедрах и с надкушенным яблоком в руке. Они смотрели друг на друга достаточно долго, а потом Драко пожал плечами, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Добрый вечер, дядя, вас уже выписали?

Сириус не был готов к тому, что любимый крестник заведет себе малфоеныша. Нет, ну действительно, нашел себе «друга»! Вся история этого прогнившего рода служила подтверждением того, что Малфои двуличные, лживые мошенники, для которых предавать так же естественно, как ухмыляться, танцевать и трахаться. Что-то такое он и сказал Гарри, когда тот прибежал домой. Гарри его, естественно, не послушал. Что еще было ожидать? Когда-то и сам Сириус не прислушался к словам своего дяди и успел вдоволь насладиться малфоевской натурой. Впрочем, потом, когда Сириус узнал историю их отношений, он все же признал правоту Гарри. Как бы Драко ни был похож на отца внешне, его характер, к счастью, не унаследовал. 

Драко, может, и не был для Гарри лучшей парой, но счастье, светившееся в глазах крестника, было важнее всего. И разлучить их Сириус позволить не мог. 

Как «лицо повышенной неблагонадежности», Люциус был вынужден держать камин открытым для авроров, чем Гарри и воспользовался. Сириуса он протащил с собой. Неслись они так быстро, что каминные решетки сливались в серое пятно, и буквально вывалились из камина в холле Малфой-мэнора на каменный пол. Гарри даже не стал приводить в порядок одежду — вскочил и побежал по лестнице наверх. Сириус едва за ним поспевал. Стоило им подняться на второй этаж, и Гарри почти врезался в шедшего навстречу Люциуса.

— Мистер Поттер… — Люциус сделал шаг назад.

— Что вы сделали с Драко?!

Какое-то непривычное выражение мелькнуло на лице Люциуса, но он сразу прищурился, изображая холодную презрительную ярость — как всегда при общении с Гарри.

— А может, этот вопрос должен задать вам я?

— Уж я бы не стал скрывать, если бы знал, где он! Я могу его защитить даже от вас.

— Не кажется ли вам, что мы в неравном положении? Как раз я своего сына от вас защитить не способен. 

— От меня и не надо, а вот вы... — Гарри выпрямился. — Как сотрудник Аврората, я имею полное право устроить обыск. Если он здесь — признайтесь, и я, так и быть, не сообщу надзорному комитету о нарушениях.

— Поттер, я не такой идиот, чтобы пытаться спрятать сына от его… аврора, как бы я к вам ни относился. Обыскивайте! Если найдете — первый же скажу вам спасибо, но его здесь нет!

В этом «нет» прорвалось такое отчаяние, что Сириус нехотя почти поверил Люциусу. 

— Сириус, поможешь?

— Конечно.

Люциус пожал плечами и, не сказав больше ни слова, скрылся за дверью кабинета. Уходя, он бросил на Сириуса пронзительный взгляд.

Искать того, кто живет в доме — дело не из простых. Сириус часто полагался на свой нюх, но тут он был фактически бесполезен. Весь Малфой-мэнор и так пропах Драко. Новый и старый запах смешивались, и разобраться в этих хитросплетениях было почти невозможно. Даже подвал, куда Гарри отправился первым делом, был пропитан запахом Драко, но тут он ощущался старым, нечетким.

— Здесь его нет, — сообщил Сириус, превратившись в человека.

— Естественно. Люциус знал, где будут искать в первую очередь. Давай на чердак… или в сад. В библиотеку! Наверняка тут есть скрытые комнаты. Если с Драко что-то случилось, лично оторву Люциусу башку.

— Я даже подержу его для этого, но сначала найдем улики. Вернемся в холл, там был самый свежий запах.

К счастью, прошло не так уж много времени. Сириус походил по просторному холлу, поднялся по лестнице. Он не столько чуял запах, сколько проверял ощущения — ничего необычного. Он снова обернулся Бродягой и прошел весь путь еще раз. Люциус, Драко, Драко, Люциус — похожие, но все же разные запахи смешивались в общий коктейль. Запах Драко, даже несмотря на давность, чувствовался очень хорошо. Похоже, он вспотел... Сбежал с лестницы, бросился к камину и исчез. Ушел и не возвращался. По крайней мере, в холле больше не появлялся. Сириус застыл возле камина и снова обратился в человека.

— Драко ушел. Один и очень торопился.

— К Поттеру, — раздался сверху голос Люциуса. Он стоял, облокотившись на перила. — Я слышал, как Драко выкрикнул адрес.

— Во сколько это было? — спросил Гарри — он выглядел озадаченным.

— Около пяти вечера.

— Может, он не очень четко произнес адрес? — Сириус провел ладонью по каминной полке — ни пылинки. — И кстати, где ты держишь дымолетный порох?

— В кабинете.

— Хотел контролировать общение Драко, — сказал Гарри, зло зыркнув на Люциуса, тот пожал плечами:

— Я заботился о сыне! Но его упрямство сводит все усилия на нет.

— Очень глупая идея, Малфой. Возможно, именно из-за этого Драко пропал. Не думаешь, что ему в руки попалась подделка, и теперь он распылен сажей по всем каминам сети?

На самом деле Сириус так не считал, да и не слышал никогда о таких происшествиях, но по тому, как сильно Люциус сжал перила, понял — тот испугался.

— Я не мог спокойно смотреть, как мой собственный ребенок разрушает свою жизнь!

— Поэтому решили разрушить ее сами, мистер Малфой?

— Ах, ты… — глаза Люциуса опасно полыхнули.

В других обстоятельствах, Сириус обязательно поддержал бы крестника, но сейчас важнее было другое.

— Виновных будем искать позже, сначала дело. Малфой, вы ссорились в твоем кабинете?

— Да.

— После чего Драко вспылил, выскочил в холл, бросил в камин порох и исчез. Все как обычно?

— Если и было — не видел. Я слышал только, как Драко громко — специально громко! — проорал адрес Поттера. 

— И где он взял порошок, ты тоже не видел?

— Нет. 

— Гарри, вчера в это время ты был дома?

— Нет. Но у меня есть домовой эльф, он бы сообщил, если бы видел Драко.

— Хорошо... Твой дом осмотрим позже. А сейчас проверим кабинет Малфоя.

— Зачем? — скривился Люциус.

— Поищем улики. Может, ты пришиб сына кочергой, испугался, переправил левикорпусом в камин и отправил в неизвестном направлении. 

— Бред!

Гарри побледнел и уставился на Люциуса с еще большей ненавистью. Хотя, казалось бы, куда больше!

— Если с Драко что-то случилось...

Люциус окатил его ледяным взглядом и твердым шагом направился в кабинет, широко распахнул дверь, словно говоря, что скрывать ему нечего. 

В кабинете висел густой аромат огневиски, на письменном столе стояли початая бутылка, стакан и пустой пузырек из-под зелья. Умиротворяющий бальзам, понял Сириус, когда принюхался. 

— Мешать алкоголь и зелья не рекомендуется, — пробормотал Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ты мне еще поговори! — Люциус застыл возле двери, будто собирался сбежать.

Сириус обернулся Бродягой и вдохнул запах. Нет, убийством здесь не пахло. Ссорой — да. Фарфоровая и стеклянная пыль, словно что-то разбили, кровь... причем не Драко, а Люциуса, пот... Он оббежал вокруг стола — запах крови усилился: пара капель у кресла Люциуса. И больше ничего. Едва ощутимо пахло горелым. Может, Люциус просто разжигал камин, — угли в нем были еще теплыми.

— Интересно, что такого ты наговорил Драко, если он тебе врезал? — поинтересовался Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги.

Люциус побледнел и сжал кулаки.

— Как тебе только в голову такое пришло! Сын никогда не поднял бы на меня руку! Он — не ты.

— Я тоже родителей не бил, что бы там они ни говорили. Но тогда откуда кровь?

— Порезался. — Люциус повернулся на стук в окно.

На подоконнике сидел ворон, к его ноге было что-то привязано. Сириус, не дожидаясь разрешения, впустил его. 

— Держи его, Гарри, — попросил он и быстро отвязал пакет. 

Ворон забил крыльями, но Гарри держал его крепко, не позволяя клюнуть себя. Пакет был легким, и от него пахло Драко, кровью и землей.

— Что там? — спросил Гарри, с трудом удерживая бьющуюся птицу

— Дай сюда! — Люциус с перекошенным лицом вырвал из рук Сириуса пакет, достал пергамент, пробежал по нему взглядом и побледнел еще больше.

Дрожащими руками он развернул приложенный к письму сверток и рухнул на стул. В свертке лежал человеческий палец.


	4. Chapter 4

Первым пришел в себя Гарри, когда ворон, извернувшись, клюнул его и выскочил во все еще открытое окно. Гарри выхватил палочку, накрыл лежавший на столе палец носовым платком и засыпал ледяной крошкой. Маггловский метод, совершенно не нужный в обычной ситуации и незаменимый, если палец откромсали при помощи темной магии. В остальных случаях утерянные части выращивали при помощи зелий. 

Сириус вырвал из ослабевшей руки Люциуса письмо. Буквы были вырезаны из газеты и наклеены на пергамент очень ровными строчками. Пахло свежей типографской краской, дешевым клеем и кровью. Сириус поморщился.

«Через час. Старый дом господина. Если что — пеняй на себя. Будешь дергаться — отрежем сыночку что-нибудь посущественней».

— Что это значит? — спросил Сириус.

Малфой не отвечал, он кусал губы и невидяще глядел в окно. 

— Я — в Аврорат, — сказал Гарри.

— Нет! — подскочил Малфой. — Если тебе, Поттер, хоть сколько-нибудь дорог мой сын, ты никуда не пойдешь.

— Но это нельзя так оставить!

— Я сам во всем разберусь. Сядь!

Руки у Малфоя дрожали.

— Хватит. Драко не ваша собственность, он мой... Я, черт возьми, люблю его! — тем не менее, Гарри остановился.

— Да-да. Только заткнись. 

— Да с какой стати я буду...

— Прекратите! — Сириус подошел к Гарри и положил ему руки на плечи, пытаясь успокоить. — Малфой, расскажи, в чем дело? Что от тебя хотят?

— Ты же прочитал. Хотят, чтобы я пришел. Это не первая такая записка, Поттер может подтвердить, но первая с... — он тяжело опустился на стул.

— И зачем же ты им так понадобился?

— Догадайся. Поквитаться, думаю. 

— То есть это твои бывшие дружки развлекаются?

Малфой вскинулся и бросил взгляд на Гарри.

— Возможно. Наш доблестный Аврорат до сих пор переловил не всех, несмотря на предоставленную мной информацию. Интересно, почему?

— Может, потому, что их кто-то покрывает? — вернул злой взгляд Гарри.

— Уж вам ли не знать, мистер Поттер, сколько я сделал, чтобы эти подонки оказались в Азкабане. И теперь из-за вашего непрофессионализма...

— Или из-за того, что вы так достали сына, мистер Малфой, что он забыл об осторожности?

Малфой сжал зубы. 

— Я...

— А может, ты, как всегда, работал на две стороны? И своих дружков покрывал, и Аврорат информировал, да так, чтобы попадались только мелкие сошки? Наплел и тем, и другим, а теперь твоему сыну придется за это расплачиваться.

По выражению лица Малфоя, Сириус понял, что не так уж неправ.

— Ложь! Я бы... После всего, что было, думаешь, я стал бы помогать этим отбросам?

— Ты? — Сириус поднял бровь. — Не сомневаюсь даже, но речь сейчас не о твоих делишках, Малфой. У нас совершенно нет времени на обвинения. Надо решить, что делать.

Сириус был не прочь поспорить и подоводить Малфоя, но сейчас было не время. За пару лет, что он был детективом, он очень хорошо понял, что иногда жизненно важно остановить перепалку и сосредоточиться на главном. Как, например, сейчас.

— В Аврорат обращаться нельзя. Могу поклясться, там уже давно сидит их крыса, если что пойдет не так — Драко убьют. Дом и камин наверняка под наблюдением. 

— Тогда они знают, что ты в доме не один, — сказал Сириус.

— Раз знают, пойдем вместе, — предложил Гарри. Он ходил по комнате, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и явно готов был броситься на спасение Драко уже сейчас.

— Я не собираюсь рисковать сыном. Пойду один... Мордред! Это не поможет, — прошипел он и вскочил.

— Именно.

— Гарри, вызови Кричера, пусть он принесет тебе мантию-невидимку. Я стану Бродягой, мы спрячемся под мантией и пойдем за Малфоем. 

— Они будут вас ждать. 

— Ну, они не знают точно, на что мы способны, — ухмыльнулся Гарри и щелкнул пальцами.

Явился Кричер, выслушал просьбу и исчез.

Малфой отвернулся к окну и обхватил себя руками. Сириус мог поклясться, что Малфой чего-то не договаривал, но и не надеялся вытрясти подробности сейчас. А если... если эта ловушка вовсе не на Малфоя, а на Гарри? Сириус подошел к Малфою и сжал его плечо, тот дернулся, но не обернулся. Сириус наклонился к его уху.

— Если с моим крестником что-нибудь случится, ты пожалеешь, что не сдох вместе со своим Лордом.

Малфой вскинулся и зашипел вполголоса:

— Мне нет никакого дела до твоего щенка. В опасности мой сын. Если ты не можешь заставить своего идиота-крестника держаться подальше от этого дела — это твои проблемы, а не мои. Так что не смей вешать на меня еще и заботу о нем! 

Глаза у него были совсем больные. Сириус сжал покрепче палочку.

— Надо составить план, — сказал Гарри. — Судя по записке, вы должны хорошо знать место встречи, Малфой.

— Хорошо? Нет. Но знаю. Там имеется в виду дом Риддлов. Можете представить, что это за место. Не бывали?

— Как-то не довелось. Я передам через Кричера записку в Аврорат...

— Тем самым угробив моего сына! Поттер, прекратите вести себя как идиот! Вы можете поклясться, что эта записка не окажется у их крысы?

— Я доверяю своим людям...

— Отлично, один в один как ваш отец, — он тоже доверял крысе! Вы прекрасно понимаете, что у всех есть слабые места. Даже самого честного человека можно уговорить, если он опасается за жизнь близких. Так что — никаких авроров!

— Тогда я могу написать Рону и Кингсли — они-то точно не связаны с Пожирателями.

— И, конечно, будут держать язык за зубами.

— Если я попрошу...

— Лишние люди — дополнительный риск для Драко. Я не хочу знать, что они отрежут у него еще! — Малфоя зашатало, Сириус усадил его в кресло и вручил стакан воды. 

— Поверьте, меня жизнь и здоровье Драко волнуют не меньше... — буркнул Гарри и отвернулся. Похоже, обиделся.

Появился Кричер и с поклоном передал Гарри мантию-невидимку. 

— Кстати, мы же можем попросить Кричера нам помочь.

— Точно. Только сумасшедших эльфов нам не хватало! — воскликнул Малфой.

Этот спор мог продолжаться вечно. Сириус щелкнул пальцами, отсылая Кричера домой — какой бы магией не обладали домовые эльфы, полагаться на них в серьезном деле не стоило. Их разум был уж слишком нечеловеческим.

— Тогда предложите что-нибудь сами!

— Мы пойдем в дом Риддлов, я отвлеку на себя похитителей, вы разыщете Драко, аппарируете с ним в безопасное место и вызовете авроров. Вот и весь план, — Малфой закрыл глаза.

— Но... но... вас убьют.

— Будто вас это волнует, Поттер.

Сириус не верил ни единому слову Малфоя. Альтруизм был ему не свойственен, даже если речь шла о сыне. Наверняка у Малфоя в рукаве припрятана пара тузов — какие-нибудь нелегальные порт-ключи, секретные артефакты, или... или он просто собирается обменять своего сына на Гарри. Что Драко? Кроме родителей и Гарри он больше никому не нужен. Другое дело — сам Гарри Поттер, им можно шантажировать уже и министра, и все Министерство. 

Сириус припомнил оговорки Люциуса, текст письма… Было очень похоже на то, что так оно и есть — ему нужно присутствие Гарри. Значит, надо все переиграть. В том, что Драко действительно похищен, Сириус не сомневался, но вмешивать в это крестника он не хотел. Сириус выхватил палочку и невербальным Петрификусом вырубил Гарри.

— Блэк! — вскочил Малфой. — Ты что делаешь?

— Надеюсь, спасаю Гарри жизнь. А вот жизнь твоего сына мы будем спасать вместе.


	5. Chapter 5

Дом Риддлов выглядел давно заброшенным. Стекол нигде не было, часть крыши поросла мхом, часть обвалилась. Выбитые двери валялись у входа. Штукатурка на стенах облупилась, на балконе выросло небольшое деревце. Тишина стояла неприятная. Даже шума из близлежащей деревни не было слышно, словно и там все вымерли.

Малфой явно нервничал. То и дело поправлял одежду и оглядывался, словно надеялся увидеть скрытого мантией-невидимкой Сириуса. Так и хотелось пнуть его, чтобы не терял времени, и слегка приободрить.

Сириуса немного грызла совесть, что он так поступил с Гарри. До возвращения из Арки ему бы в голову подобное не пришло. Лишить друга приключений — это почти предательство. Прежний Сириус считал, что только тогда и чувствуешь себя живым, когда сталкиваешься с опасностью. Но после серого небытия больше всего на свете хотелось как можно дольше удержать от него тех, кто был дорог. И Гарри — прежде всего.

Сириус был уверен, что эта ловушка поставлена именно на Гарри. Малфой и глазом не моргнет пожертвовать им, а уж тем более обменять на собственного сына. С него сталось бы и самому что-то этакое провернуть, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от любовника Драко. Хотя... вряд ли. Каким бы Люциус ни был, он не позволил бы и волосу с головы сына упасть, не говоря уже об отрезанном пальце.

Малфой вошел в исписанный граффити холл, огляделся и начал подниматься на второй этаж. Сириус последовал за ним, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Мантия-невидимка была коротковата. Приходилось сгибаться и съеживаться, чтобы не выдать себя. Собакой было бы проще, и можно было бы ориентироваться на нюх, но не стоило рассчитывать, что похитители не знают о его анимагической форме, а таскать в ней мантию было уж очень неудобно.

Лестница на третий этаж была завалена обрушившимся потолком. Малфой снова огляделся и уверенно пошел вправо — следуя за нарисованной на стене стрелкой. Сириус принюхался — пахло застарелой грязью и мусором. Кроме шагов Малфоя он не слышал ничего, будто тут никого не было уже много лет. Сорвалось? Или Малфой солгал?

Снизу что-то хлопнуло, будто кто-то закрыл дверь этажом ниже. Малфой остановился и вытащил палочку, прислушался. Сириус бросил взгляд назад — никого, пол под ногой скрипнул, что в сгустившейся тишине прозвучало особенно громко. Малфой дернулся и замер, вслушиваясь; палочка в его руке подрагивала. Снизу снова что-то хлопнуло — и опять тишина. Будто ветер играет ставнями. Возможно, так оно и есть. Малфой еще немного постоял, выдохнул, сделал шаг...

Пол с треском обвалился, унося Малфоя вниз. Сириус рванулся вперед, попытался схватить его, но доски под ногами разошлись, и Сириус упал следом. Они пролетели сквозь два этажа и рухнули на кучу мягкого мусора в подвале. Сириус несильно приложился спиной обо что-то твердое, в тот же миг в нос ворвался кошмарный запах крови и человеческих испражнений. Голова после падения гудела, к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Малфой упал удачнее, соскользнул с кучи вниз и вскочил. Он оглядывался, но света через дыру в потолке попадало слишком мало, и что-либо рассмотреть не получалось. Сириус распрямил спину и попытался подняться, нога скользнула по чему-то склизкому, под ладонями оказалось мокрое и вязкое. Не хотелось и думать, что бы это могло быть, — он и так едва сдерживал рвоту. Нашарив почти сползшую мантию-невидимку, Сириус засунул ее в карман — еще не хватало здесь ее потерять.

— Блэк, ты в порядке? — спросил Малфой и поднял палочку. — Люмос!

Яркий огонек нехотя занялся, пытаясь разогнать мрак, но освещал разве что самого Малфоя. Его волосы были испачканы чем-то темным, кровавые полосы шли по лицу, шее, обагряли воротник. Малфой расширившимися глазами взглянул на Сириуса и отвернулся, его стошнило на залитый красным пол. Сириус тоже не удержался — он лежал на груде пропитанного кровью барахла.

Какого хрена здесь случилось?! Даже представлять не хотелось. Чуть отдышавшись, он встал и присоединился к Малфою.

— Это ловушка.

Тот покачал головой, вытер губы и прошептал — Сириус с трудом его расслышал:

— Узнай... Вынюхай, во имя Морганы, есть ли там... Драко.

Сириус не понял, о чем он говорит, обернулся.

— Мерлин...

Там дальше, за грудой хлама, было что-то вроде алтаря в магическом круге. Сверху стоял огромный котел, вокруг которого были разбросаны останки человеческих тел. Кости, руки, ноги, головы с пустыми глазницами и раскрытыми беззубыми ртами. Мужчины, женщины... дети. Сириуса вырвало второй раз.

— Проверь! — Малфой едва дождался, пока он придет в себя, и сжал его плечо.

Сириус не был уверен, что хочет это делать, но Малфой был прав. Лучше... лучше узнать. Сириус обернулся Бродягой. Тошнотворный запах стал сильнее, внюхиваться не хотелось. Сириус едва удержался от того, чтобы заскулить. Он не понимал, что тут произошло. Кто-то пытался провести ритуал Темной магии? Для этого похитили Драко? Казалось, что это слишком даже для кровавого средневековья. Невыносимый смрад бил в нос. Сириус принюхался, стараясь вычленить в какофонии запахов тот, что был присущ исключительно Драко Малфою. Сначала он ничего не мог понять, все смешивалось в сплошную невыносимую вонь, но потом... Знакомый запах едва ощущался, но поймав его раз, Сириус уже не терял. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, он едва справился с собой и потрусил к алтарю. Малфой медленно пошел следом.

Сириус почти слышал, как с каждым шагом сердце Малфоя билось все быстрее. Его страх, нарастающий ужас становились очевиднее. Наверняка ему не было дела до всех этих убитых, но сын — другое дело. Малфой зажал нос рукой, и Сириус немного ему позавидовал. Вонь становилась все сильнее и хуже, и в ней едва-едва ощущался запах Драко.

Он не успел подойти достаточно близко, как Малфой ринулся вперед и присел над трупом, пачкая мантию в кровавых лужах. У мертвеца были короткие светлые волосы, и у Сириуса защемило сердце. Запах Драко шел именно оттуда, но был так слаб, словно...

— Это не Драко, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Но это его палочка. — Он взял лежащую на трупе палочку и поднялся.

Сириус перекинулся в человека и, наконец, смог зажать нос.

— Надо вызвать авроров, — сказал он.

— Сначала найдем моего сына.

Над головой раздался грохот, послышался быстрый топот, будто в дом ворвался целый отряд. Сириус огляделся — в дальнем углу оказалась дверь.

— К выходу, — крикнул он и побежал туда.

Топот сначала почти стих, а потом стал громче, приближаясь. Малфой дернул дверь на себя, но она не поддалась, он отскочил в сторону, погасил Люмос и выставил перед собой палочку. Сириус встал с другой стороны. Кто бы ни пришел — вряд ли это были друзья.

Дверь распахнулась от удара, и Малфой отшвырнул при помощи Редукто первого же вошедшего. Сириус поддержал, оглушив второго, и только после этого в свете Люмосов тех, кто шел сзади, увидел аврорские значки и мантии. Но ничего не успел сделать — тройным Ступефаем авроры припечатали Малфоя к стене, а Сириус рухнул на пол под действием Петрификуса.


	6. Chapter 6

Это действительно оказались авроры. Оперативная группа из десяти человек. Насколько Сириус помнил, отряд такого размера прибывал для уничтожения или, при благоприятном исходе, ареста небольшой группы Темных магов.

Авроры явно были не новичками, и их не смутил даже вид расчлененных тел. В отличие от Малфоя и самого Сириуса, кошмарная картина тошноты у них не вызывала. Авроры бродили по лужам крови, махали палочками, накладывая чары диагностики и сохранения. Кто-то даже заглянул в котел.

Их с Малфоем сковали наручниками и усадили у стены. Судя по тому, что Малфой не шевелился, он еще не успел прийти в себя. Дышал хрипло и неровно.

— Что думаете? — старший — Сириус не знал его имени — стоял почти в центре и недовольно поглядывал по сторонам.

— Все признаки старого магического ритуала, но закончить его не успели, — ответил кто-то.

— Какого именно?

— Пока неизвестно. Есть несколько вариантов, но лучше пусть проверят эксперты.

— Обязательно, — кивнул старший. — Но раз мы не знаем, что это был за ритуал, почему вы решили, что он не закончен?

— Это видно, — крикнул аврор, изучающий котел. — Ингредиенты здесь, но использовать их не успели. Похоже, только мы и помешали.

Если бы Сириус мог говорить, он бы возразил, но, к сожалению, этой возможности ему не оставили.

— И вы уверены, что к этому причастны эти двое? — спросил старший, поворачиваясь к своему помощнику, который держал отобранные у них с Малфоем палочки, включая палочку Драко.

— Две палочки ни для какой особой магии не использовались. Обычные бытовые заклинания. А вот этой, — он потряс палочкой Драко, — как раз все и было сделано.

— Разумно. Оставить свои палочки «чистыми», выполнив все украденной. Похвальная предусмотрительность, господа.

Старший посмотрел прямо на Сириуса, и он услышал, как Люциус сглотнул.

— Мы не... — прохрипел Малфой.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, мистер Малфой. Вас взяли на месте, с палочкой, с помощью которой покромсали два десятка невинных магглов, включая детей. Мечтали вернуть своего любимого хозяина, да? — старший говорил очень спокойно, но Сириус мог бы поклясться, что тот едва сдерживал ярость.

— Мы появились здесь пять минут назад!

— Эти сказочки вы будете рассказывать суду, под Веритасерумом и со штатным легилиментом. Вы же помните его, мистер Малфой?

Старший аврор улыбнулся так, что Сириусу стало не по себе. Малфой при этом промолчал, только задышал более нервно. Сириус скосил взгляд и увидел на его лице самую настоящую панику.

— Непонятно одно: как вы втравили в это мистера Блэка? Неужели его заключение в Азкабан все же было правомерным? Насколько помню, доказательства невиновности были весьма туманны, и их можно было оспорить... — Старший говорил медленно и задумчиво, словно бы сам с собой. Он подошел ближе и слегка ткнул Малфоя в колено носком ботинка. — Приятно, что именно я поймал вас, мистер Малфой.

Сириус опять скосил глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Малфоя, но тот опустил голову, спрятавшись за гривой волос. Отчаялся? С чего бы вдруг — они же на самом деле не виноваты, сейчас не те темные времена начала восьмидесятых, в суде во всем разберутся. Неприятно, конечно, но не катастрофа. И тут Сириус вспомнил: Драко. На душе стало тоскливо и больно.

Их подняли и вывели на улицу. Один из авроров накинул им обоим на шею цепочку с порт-ключом и активировал его. Через мгновение они оказались в каком-то грязном тупичке напротив заржавленной двери с огромным амбарным замком. Сириус узнал это место — черный вход в Аврорат. Был специально сделан, чтобы не таскать преступников через атриум и не пугать добропорядочных граждан.

Когда вокруг появились остальные авроры, старший поднял палочку, но ничего не успел сделать — тишину разорвала автоматная очередь. Сириус не представлял, как он успел: вырвался из хватки державшего его аврора, налетел на Малфоя и повалил его на землю. Автоматная очередь выбила крошки из стены прямо над их головами. Малфой задергался и отполз в сторону.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил он.

Старший левой рукой пытался наложить защитные чары, окровавленная правая висела плетью.

— Маггловское оружие. Твою мать, что они тормозят?!

Один из авроров тщетно пытался открыть дверь, второй швырялся проклятьями в сторону выстрелов, но пули летели, казалось, со всех сторон. И целились, похоже, не только в авроров. Люциус отполз в тень под мусорным баком и пытался вывернуться из наручников. Бесполезно, конечно. Сириус присоединился к нему. Очередь прошлась чуть выше и на мгновение смолкла, остановленная магическим щитом.

— Брюс, какого хрена ты там возишься? — прорычал старший и смачно сплюнул.

— Не открывается! Заклинило!

— Бомбарда! — взревел старший.

Сириус почувствовал в кармане чужую руку — Люциус скованными руками тащил к себе мантию-невидимку.

— Ты что? — прошептал Сириус и попытался его остановить.

— Я должен найти Драко!

— Найдем...

Сириус заозирался. Бежать от авроров, тем самым подтверждая вину, не хотелось. Но лучше очередной срок, чем расчлененный труп Драко Малфоя, — а дело, судя по всему, шло именно к этому. Малфой как-то все же расправил мантию и забрался под нее, скрываясь и от нападавших, и от авроров, которых на ногах осталось всего двое. Один уже вызвал Патронуса, резво умчавшегося за угол, и теперь пытался обездвижить нападавших. Второй — старший — все еще удерживал щит. На них с Малфоем сил у них уже не оставалось, но надо было спешить, пока к аврорам не явилась подмога. Сириус привычно перекинулся в Бродягу — наручники скатились с тощих лап — подбежал к одному из раненых авроров и забрал у него палочку, которую тот так и не выпустил из руки.

По запаху Сириус понял, что Малфоя на месте, где он его оставил, уже нет. Он довольно резво направлялся к выходу из переулка. Сириус подбежал к нему и нырнул под мантию. Малфой замер, потом увидел палочку и яростно зашипел:

— Освободи мне руки.

Сириус замотал головой. Сначала надо было аппарировать отсюда — хотя бы на Гриммо — а потом уже что-то делать, но как объяснить это Малфою? Одним движением он перекинулся, вторым — притянул Малфоя к себе и, успев шепнуть: «Держись!», аппарировал домой. Пинком открыл дверь и втащил за собой Малфоя, едва не рухнув на пол.


	7. Chapter 7

Дома было холодно, тихо и спокойно. Сириус обнимал Малфоя как родного, и его пробирало на истерический смех. Если их после всего заавадят, это будет достойный финал карьеры.

— Теперь освободи меня, — сказал Малфой.

— «Спасибо» сказать не хочешь?

Сириус сорвал с Малфоя мантию-невидимку, затолкал ее в карман и отошел. Прижиматься к Малфою было несколько неосмотрительно. Даже спустя столько лет что-то в нем волновало. Знакомый запах, что ли? Сириус предпочитал об этом не задумываться.

— Позже, — Малфой смерил его холодным взглядом и вытянул вперед руки. Наручники уже натерли ему запястья. У него всегда была слишком нежная кожа.

— Кричер!

Почему-то, когда было надо, домовик не появлялся никогда, зато с радостью подслушивал приватные разговоры, да и вообще лез не в свое дело.

Кричер возник в холле с тихим хлопком и уставился на Сириуса.

— Можешь это снять? — он кивнул на наручники.

— Если господин желает.

— Желаю, разумеется, — сказал Сириус.

— Я про господина Малфоя. Не все господа желают избавляться от наручников.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Кричер был бы уже мертв. Он пробормотал что-то похожее на извинения, снял с Люциуса наручники и исчез за миг до того, как тот попытался до него добраться.

— Чертовы твари, никогда их не любил.

— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Пойдем, надо переодеться.

Малфой до сих пор был измазан засохшей кровью, а мантия от ползания по переулку и валяния на полу подвала превратилась в грязную тряпку. Сириус подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Малфой был чуть ниже его и немного шире в плечах, но ему наверняка должна была оказаться по размеру хоть одна рубашка и мантия… Хотя лучше посмотреть что-то из маггловской одежды — сейчас им безопаснее было бы укрыться у магглов.

— Раздевайся! — бросил Сириус через плечо и подошел к шкафу.

Малфой фыркнул, но через мгновение послышался шорох одежды. Значит, предпочел послушаться.

— Где у тебя душ?

Сириус махнул рукой в сторону двери в ванну, вытащил из недр шкафа подходящую одежду для себя и Малфоя. Фигурами они были схожи, задница у Малфоя казалась вполне тощей, живот тот себе вроде не наел, а если что, Кричер вполне мог подогнать все по размеру. Сириус сбросил мантию, рубашку, надел свежую и только начал застегивать, как снизу раздался грохот ударов сотрясающих входную двери, раскатившийся эхом по дому.

Мокрый и даже еще слегка мыльный Малфой выглянул из ванной.

— Что случилось?

— Быстро они добрались, — пробормотал Сириус, сгребая одежду. — Кричер!

— Хозяин Сириус, — тот мгновенно появился посреди комнаты, — в дом сейчас ворвутся. Защита не выдерживает.

— Авроры?

— Да, хозяин, — Кричер ухмыльнулся.

— Великолепно... Я запрещаю тебе говорить или как-либо намекать, что мы были здесь и где мы сейчас прячемся.

— Хозяин собирается открыть Тайную комнату?

Малфой вздрогнул и скрылся за дверью. Со стороны входа снова послышался удар. И еще один. И еще. В окне задребезжали стекла.

— Да-да, Тайную комнату. Малфой, если что, она не там! — крикнул Сириус. — Кричер, уничтожь все следы нашего присутствия и не смей нас выдавать, а то отдам Тедди, чтобы он таскал тебя за уши.

Кричер что-то недовольно прошипел, а вслух сказал:

— Не беспокойтесь, хозяин, старый Кричер хорошо знает, как укрывать хозяев от властей. — Он кивнул и испарился.

Не успел Сириус позвать Малфоя, как тот появился. Вокруг его бедер было обмотано полотенце.

— Времени одеваться нет. Иди за мной.

Сириус сгреб в охапку одежду и поспешил к Тайной комнате дома.

Блэки были старой семьей, и родовой дом прятал в себе множество сюрпризов. И хотя многие заготовленные предками ловушки давно были обезврежены, помещение, способное спрятать пару человек, осталось еще со старых времен. Тайник невозможно было обнаружить известными заклинаниями, а спрятавшихся в нем людей не показывало даже Гоменум Ревелио. Отец рассказал Сириусу о комнате в его одиннадцатый день рождения. У Тайной комнаты было всего лишь два недостатка — она была довольно тесная, и спрятаться в ней от членов собственной семьи было невозможно. Поэтому Сириус всю жизнь предпочитал сбегать к Джеймсу.

— А запасного выхода в доме нет? — спросил Малфой, нагоняя Сириуса.

— Есть, но он в подвале, — туда можно попасть только из холла, а от входной двери нам лучше держаться подальше.

— Согласен.

Они поднялись на этаж и свернули в спальню, когда-то принадлежавшую отцу. Снизу послышался новый удар, а потом — громкий треск, словно кто-то разрывал деревянную дверь пополам. Сириус провел ладонью по завиткам камина, прошептал кодовое слово — он надеялся, что оно не изменилось, — и часть стены мягко отъехала вбок, открывая узкий темный проход.

— Быстрее, — шепнул он Малфою и толкнул его, спеша закрыть проем. По лестнице уже застучали тяжелые ботинки авроров.

Тайная комната была слишком тесной. Полуголый Малфой вжался в угол, но самому Сириусу еле хватало места.

— Одеваемся, и как только все стихнет, я вызываю Кричера, и он переносит нас подальше отсюда.

— Хорошо.

То, что Малфой не протестовал и не спорил, было поистине удивительно. Сириус наощупь попытался разделить одежду: что-то уронил на пол, одни джинсы бросил Малфою, другие — зажал под мышкой для себя. Одеваться в такой тесноте и темноте было неудобно. Особенно рядом с Малфоем, фигура которого, как Сириус успел убедиться, ничуть не стала хуже. Сириус понимал, что, если бы не обстоятельства, уже бы зажал Малфоя в углу. Мокрого, почти голого Малфоя в темном и тесном, похожем на шкаф месте… Он чуть не застонал через зубы: как же это все напоминало некоторые события двадцатилетней давности!

Он сжал через брюки готовый уже встать член и треснулся локтем о голову Малфоя. Тот тихо выругался, но тут со стороны прохода послышался какой-то звук. Сириус замер и почувствовал, что Малфой тоже застыл. Потом он попытался выпрямиться, но послышался шорох одежды, Малфой остановился и уткнулся головой Сириусу прямо в живот. Это была чертовски неудачная поза!

В комнату, похоже, вошли. Слышались тихие голоса, отрывистые команды, словно произносили заклинания. Послышались стуки, будто авроры на слух пытались найти пустоты. Это было не страшно. Магия старого дома должна была их защитить. Так утверждал отец. Но Сириус даже шевельнуться боялся, только чуть-чуть выпрямился и оперся спиной о холодную стену.

Малфой медленно, стараясь не шуметь, встал. В укрытии было слишком темно, и воображение подсовывало Сириус все более соблазнительные картинки. Что с Малфоя уже давно сползло полотенце, что в поисках одежды он нагнулся, отставив свою округлую обнаженную задницу, и наклоняется все ниже, ниже…

Он не должен об этом думать!

Там, за стеной, их ищут и, если найдут… Сириус даже не представлял, как защищаться. Побег из-под ареста грозил крупными неприятностями, то, что они скрывались от властей — еще большими. А он почему-то думал о заднице Малфоя. Да, он частенько о ней вспоминал — хорошая же задница! — но сейчас был совсем неподходящий момент! Послышался приглушенный лай. Собаки. Да, все правильно, но сейчас собаки должны были оказаться бесполезными. Предки построили хорошее укрытие, и Сириус, пожалуй, впервые был счастлив, что он — Блэк. Но — кто знает? — за годы чары могли разрушиться. Тут, конечно, был запасной выход, но...

Лай прозвучал громче, а потом прямо над головой Сириуса раздался громкий стук.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ты говорил, это абсолютно надежное место, — зашептал Малфой.

— Оно всегда было надежным.

Сириус присел, больно стукнувшись локтем обо что-то. Кажется, это было колено Малфоя. Тот выругался вполголоса, но его слова заглушили голоса из-за стены. Сириус слепо шарил по полу. К счастью, комнатка была очень маленькой, и он быстро нашел кольцо люка.

— Подвинься. Будем уходить.

— Так?! — воскликнул Малфой.

— Ну, либо уходим полуголыми, либо попадаемся аврорам. Я предпочитаю первое, а ты можешь оставаться, — пробормотал Сириус, дергая кольцо. Крышка не поддавалась. — Ну же!

— Ты хотя бы в штанах... — Малфой присел рядом и стал помогать.

Голоса сначала стали громче, потом раздался крик, удар сотряс стены и тут же раздался визгливый вопль Кричера. Должно быть, он возмущался, что авроры собираются разрушить дом — хоть какая-то польза от вредного домовика.

Они, наконец, с трудом откинули тяжеленный люк. Сириус плохо помнил, куда ведет ход — вроде в подвал, а дальше к запасному выходу, но еще отец предупреждал: пользоваться им стоит только в крайнем случае — уже лет сто в нем никто не бывал, и там могло завестись все что угодно, вплоть до смертофалда. Сириус поежился, но тут над головой раздался удар, и в трещину на стене ворвались лучи света.

— Ты первый, я закрою люк.

Малфой не стал спорить — как был без штанов и в обнимку с джинсами и рубашкой, так и спустился в дыру, едва не мазнув Сириуса по носу голым бедром. Он все пытался сосредоточиться на опасности, но член будто жил собственной жизнью. В такой обстановке возбуждение только усиливалось. Это чертовски мешало!

— Точно, здесь! — раздался голос сверху, следом послышался удар, и на спину Сириуса посыпались мелкие камушки.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и прыгнул в проход, успев напоследок швырнуть в расширившуюся щель Жалящим проклятьем, в ответ на которое послышался вопль боли и последовал новый удар. Сириус с трудом захлопнул люк и наложил на него Колопортус, чтобы хоть немного задержать авроров.

— Малфой? — крикнул он.

— Спускайся! — голос раздался совсем рядом.

— Что ты застрял? Вниз, скорее, пока они не догадались.

Сириус быстро скатился по шаткой скрипучей лесенке, едва не упав, когда не нашел одну из ступеней, и замер на небольшой площадке.

Вокруг воняло сыростью и грязью. Сириус достал палочку и зажег Люмос, чтобы найти ход вниз. Малфой уже успел натянуть джинсы и теперь пытался их застегнуть, чему изрядно мешал его стояк. Сириус ухмыльнулся про себя, но комментировать не стал.

Сверху послышались удары. Проход был рядом с Малфоем и представлял собой еще один люк. С ним поступили так же, как с предыдущим.

— Спорим, они ждут нас на улице? — пробормотал Сириус.

Эта лестница оказалась гораздо длиннее. Он медленно спускался вниз, боясь отдавить Малфою пальцы.

— Спорим, — пробормотал Малфой. — На минет.

Сириус рассмеялся. Именно на это они и спорили в юности — даже странно было услышать такое дурацкое предложение от Малфоя. Как будто он тоже помнил о тех временах.

— Здесь еще... — cказал Малфой.

Лестница заканчивалась на небольшой площадке — сразу сказать, достигли они дна или нужно спускаться еще, было невозможно. Сириус зажег Люмос и замер. Прямо перед ним была Арка Смерти. Тонкая вуаль чуть колыхалась от неощутимого ветра, а оттуда слышались шорох, шепот, зов. Спина мгновенно покрылась мурашками. Как?! Откуда...

— Риддикулус! — Малфой выхватил у Сириуса палочку и направил ее прямо в Арку.

Вуаль раскрылась театральным занавесом и исчезла в темноте.

— Боггарт, — Сириус вернул себе палочку и огляделся.

— Да, все просто, — Малфой отвернулся, сделав вид, что ищет проход дальше.

Сириус решил не думать о том, почему у Малфоя оказался точно такой же боггарт, как у него. По крайней мере, пока. Дверь они едва нашли — ее завалило какими-то камнями и мусором, — и еле открыли. К тому моменту снова послышались крики и удары. Было понятно, что все эти двери и люки задержат авроров ненадолго. Дальше лестниц не было. Просто узкий коридор, который спускался плавно по кругу и, насколько Сириус мог понять, вел куда-то в сторону.

Он чувствовал, что выход уже близко, и вызвал Кричера. Тот появился, запричитал, что дом разрушен, осквернен проклятыми грязнокровками. Сириус не стал его слушать, приказал притащить кошелек с маггловскими деньгами, и тот исчез, все еще что-то недовольно бурча под нос.

— Магглы? — фыркнул Малфой. — Мы должны скорее найти Драко, а не прятаться у магглов. Это потеря времени.

— И как ты предлагаешь его искать? Может, ты знаешь, где его прячут?

— Нет. Я... — Кричер вновь появился и с поклоном передал Сириусу кошелек, а перед Малфоем опустил пару ботинок, которые он оставил в доме. Ботинки были уже вычищены. Ну да, об «уважаемом» волшебнике Кричер был готов позаботиться даже без специальной просьбы, не то что о непосредственном хозяине, который расстраивал любимую хозяйку.

— Может, прикажем ему перенести нас? — предложил Малфой, зашнуровывая ботинки.

Мысль была хороша. Только куда бы Кричер их не перенес, оставаться там не стоило, а быстро и не привлекая внимания спрятаться у магглов в том виде, в котором они были сейчас, не представлялось возможным. Нужно было укрытие, чтобы там передохнуть и составить план, где и как искать Драко. После этого уже можно было разбираться с Министерством, Гарри и остальными проблемами.

— Нет. Справимся сами. — Сириус с треском сломал палочку и отдал обломки Кричеру. — Выкинь подальше от дома.

Тот исчез.

— И... как мы будем без палочки? — от гнева Малфой едва мог говорить.

— Нормально. Колдовать нам сейчас нельзя — с современными методами Аврората они, даже если засвеченной палочкой не колдовать, найдут за несколько минут.

— Уверен, ты сделал это специально...

Они уже почти бежали. Малфой на ходу застегивал рубашку. Вокруг было совершенно темно, но впереди брезжили лучи света. Где-то дальше было то ли окно, то ли неплотно прикрытая дверь.

— Надеюсь, там нет засады.

— Не должно.

— Найти нас в твоей глупой «тайной комнате» они тоже не должны были, однако же нашли.

— Сам знаешь, старые чары могут рассеиваться. Еще один упрек, Малфой, — останешься один. Я не подписывался спасать твою шкуру!

— Зато подписывался спасать Драко.

— Но ты для этого не нужен, пользы — ноль. Только мешаешь. Сдать бы тебя аврорам...

— Ты напрашиваешься, Блэк...

В конце узкого коридора действительно оказалась неплотно подогнанная к проему железная дверь. Еще и хлипкая — Сириус выбил ее ударом плеча. Они оказались в небольшом простенке между двумя домами. Воняло рыбой и помоями. Малфой зажал нос.

— Где мы?

— На соседней улице — точнее не скажу. Сейчас...

Стены тряхнуло, что-то бухнуло совсем рядом, загрохотало, громовой раскат пронесся между домами, заставляя оконные стекла звенеть. Крышки помойных баков дружно упали, птицы с шумом взлетели в небо.

— Надеюсь, они не подорвали мой дом, — пробормотал Сириус.

— Авроры — не думаю, а вот твой дурной домовик — мог.

Возразить на это было нечего.


	9. Chapter 9

В первом попавшемся магазине одежды — кажется, он был рассчитан даже не на средний класс — они купили недостающие предметы.

— Пришлось поспешить, муж неожиданно приехал, — с улыбкой объяснил Сириус хорошенькой продавщице в ответ на ее полный сомнения взгляд. Она молча окинула их взглядом и принесла куртки нужного размера, джинсы Сириусу и по паре носков. Он все оплатил и попросил разрешения переодеться в примерочной. Та оказалась всего одна.

Возбуждение так полностью и не прошло, Сириус, скрывая его от взгляда Малфоя, стянул с себя старомодные брюки и натянул джинсы, к счастью, оказавшиеся ему впору. Малфой тем временем закончил одеваться, одернул куртку и покрутился перед зеркалом, явно красуясь. Узкие джинсы хорошо облегали округлую задницу. Сириус постарался отвести взгляд, но Малфой явно его заметил, но ничего не сказал.

В примерочной становилось слишком жарко. Рубашка намокла, джинсы почему-то никак не хотели застегиваться, носки не налезали на влажные ноги.

— Малфой, выйди! — прошипел Сириус — находиться рядом с ним становилось совершенно невыносимо.

Уже второй раз за день они оказывались вдвоем неодетыми в очень тесном помещении, и избавиться от ассоциаций и воспоминаний становилось все труднее. Сириус уже боялся не выдержать и прижать Малфоя к стене, стянуть с него и с себя только что надетые джинсы и…

Малфой вышел, и сразу стало легче дышать. Сириус быстро оделся, и они, наконец, покинули магазин. К тому времени уже сгустились сумерки. Район был не слишком благополучный, фонарей почти не было, приходилось рассчитывать только на свет окон и фар.

— В Малфой-мэнор соваться опасно, к Гарри — тоже, как и в контору.

— У меня есть тут дом… — предложил Малфой.

— Властям он известен? — Сириус посмотрел на Малфоя, тот кивнул. — Известен, значит, не подходит. Предлагаю пока в гостиницу, переночуем, а утром отправимся в… — Он немного подумал. — В Литл-Хэнглтон. След надо искать там. Точнее, я отправлюсь, а ты останешься…

— Нет. Вместе.

— Там сейчас толпы авроров, анимагией ты не владеешь, нет никакого смысла тебе идти туда.

— Плевать, разделяться мы не будем. Воспользуюсь мантией Поттера, в конце концов.

Сириус решил отложить этот вопрос до утра. Несмотря на общую гибкость и склонность к компромиссам, в некоторых вопросах Малфой был невыносимо упрям.

— И, кстати, зачем ждать утра, отправимся прямо сейчас, — продолжил тот.

— Каким образом? — Сириус усмехнулся. — Прости, но ночь придется переждать. Отоспаться.

— Мы тратим время на какую-то ерунду, а эти садисты, вполне вероятно, распиливают моего сына на части, — пробормотал Малфой. — Как ты предлагаешь мне спать?!

— Не паникуй. Они не знают, где ты, а значит, для них нет никакого смысла калечить Драко. Пока у нас еще есть время.

— Если ты ошибаешься, я не прощу этого никогда, Блэк.

«И себе», — подумал Сириус.

В конце концов, все произошло из-за упрямства чертова Малфоя. Почему он мешал мальчишкам встречаться, если у самого была похожая история, Сириус не понимал. Мифические наследники, гордость рода? Чушь все это. Сириус прекрасно представлял, что Малфой думает об этом на самом деле. Отношения с Гарри для Малфоев были выгодны со всех сторон. Люциус должен был буквально вцепиться в это, и хорошо, если не продвигать какой-нибудь закон об однополых браках через своих людей в Министерстве, чтобы привязать выгодного для репутации Поттера к семье надолго, если не навсегда. А он… Да его словно Абраксас перед смертью покусал! Непонятно.

Они быстро шли ночными улицами, то выходя на оживленные проспекты, то сворачивая в закоулки. Сириус не очень хорошо знал этот район, но был уверен, что совсем недалеко есть небольшая гостиница, где не будут задавать лишних вопросов. Как-то идя по следу одного мошенника, работающего попеременно то у магов, то у магглов, ему пришлось там заночевать. Малфою наверняка там не понравится, но ничего, переживет. Все лучше, чем в Азкабане.

Сириус едва не пропустил вход — в темноте вывеска была незаметна, обычно светившаяся надпись не горела, да и за грязной стеклянной дверью царил полумрак.

— Вот здесь и заночуем, — сказал он, останавливая Малфоя.

— Ты рехнулся, — тот окинул взглядом дом, окна, дверь и сидевшего рядом в подворотне пьянчугу.

— Можешь оставаться на улице или попроситься к аврорам, они тебя с радостью приютят.

— Да пошел ты… — Малфой толкнул тугую дверь, и над ней тихо звякнул колокольчик.

За стойкой стоял мрачный бородатый мужик, с которым за лишнюю пару фунтов Сириус договорился снять номер без документов.

— На сколько берете? Пара часов, ночь?

— Ночь. — Сириус оглянулся, Малфой стоял на некотором отдалении и, морщась, разглядывал ободранные кресла и стойку с рассыпавшейся рекламой и бесплатными газетами. — И… у вас есть гондоны и смазка?

Мужик хмыкнул и вытащил прайс. Сириус ни на что особо не рассчитывал, уж больно нервная была обстановка, да и не о том им надо было думать, но вдруг? Секс — один из лучших способов расслабиться, а это именно то, что им обоим было надо. Он выбрал какую-то смазку, оплатил и сунул в карман, потом взял выданный им ключ от комнаты — «Почти люкс!» — хмыкнул мужик. Сириус схватил Малфоя под локоть и потащил в лифт.


	10. Chapter 10

«Почти люкс» располагался на последнем этаже, и от прочих комнат отличался красивым видом на крыши близлежащих домов и отдельной ванной с работающим душем, в котором нашлись даже дешевое мыло и шампунь. Кровать была одна, но широкая, можно было бы и втроем спать, не стесняя друг друга. Не успели они войти и осмотреться, как Малфой скрылся в душе. Это было совсем нечестно, в отличие от Сириуса, тот успел отмыться у него дома. Сириус же до сих пор ощущал на себе липкую кровь из подвала дома Реддлов и грязь с улицы.

— Да похрен, — разозлился он, скинул одежду, побросав ее на пол, и вошел в ванную.

Малфой уже успел раздеться, включить воду и теперь стоял под струями воды на кафельном полу. Сириус на мгновение замер в дверях, любуясь статной фигурой и тем, как рука Малфоя скользит по напряженному члену. Сириус мысленно выругался, закрыл дверь и подошел ближе.

— Блэк, какого черта?! — воскликнул Малфой, поворачиваясь.

— Ну... это была моя очередь идти в душ, но сейчас я не в обиде. Мне очень понравилось то, что я увидел.

Сириус встал буквально в нескольких дюймах от Малфоя и хорошо видел, что его щеки налились румянцем.

— Блэк, не начинай. Все в прошлом.

— В прошлом, в прошлом, — согласился Сириус и коснулся пальцев, которыми Малфой все еще держал свой член. Малфой чуть вздрогнул. — Но ты отлично понимаешь, насколько это тебе нужно.

— Ошибаешься. — Он даже не попытался ничего сделать, чтобы отбросить руку Сириуса или отойти. Продолжал, чуть прищурившись, смотреть ему в глаза. — Мне это не нужно, а вот тебе — определенно. — Сириус никак не ожидал, что Малфой обхватит ладонью его член. Прикосновение показалось обжигающим, но при этом чертовски приятным, он едва удержался от стона.

— Не спорю, — выдохнул он, придвигаясь ближе, и чуть повел бедрами, толкаясь в руку Малфоя.

— Кобель...

Малфой выпустил свой член, провел ладонью по его бедру. Сириус скользнул пальцами по члену, крепко обхватил его и двинул рукой пару раз, заставляя Малфоя нервно выдохнуть. Да...

— Знаешь, я просто хотел вымыться.

— Конечно, — Малфой притянул его к себе ближе. — А еще потереть мне спину.

— Сделать массаж...

— Задницы. Я помню, ты всегда предпочитал именно этот вид массажа.

— Как и ты. Особенно, если проводить его внутри задницы.

Теперь вода уже попадала и на самого Сириуса, затекала в глаза, мешая рассмотреть выражение лица Малфоя. Он был уверен, что тот ехидно улыбается. Желая проверить, склонился и провел языком по его губам. Точно — ухмыляется. Только он никак не ожидал, что Малфой слегка приоткроет рот, позволяя языку скользнуть внутрь. Черт... Вот целоваться он точно не собирался, но почему-то именно это делал и никак не мог, точнее, не хотел оторваться от проклятых малфоевских губ.

Он прижал свой член к члену Малфоя, и они вдвоем задвигали ладонями, дроча себе и друг другу. Малфой всегда был для Сириуса слишком большим искушением и, похоже, остался им до сих пор. Сириус разорвал поцелуй и открыл глаза. Их руки двигались в унисон, в едином темпе, взгляд Малфоя был темен и полон превосходства. Сириус хмыкнул и ускорил темп. Малфой поднял бровь и чуть откинул голову. Сириус прикусил губу. Возбуждение усилилось, жар поднимался от пальцев ног, скручивался в животе. Сдержаться было невозможно, но он все еще пытался, цеплялся за грань, чтобы не уступить этому чертову павлину. Ну же... Да! Малфой не выдержал первым и с тихим стоном кончил. Сириус почти сразу последовал за ним, но все же... все же он кончил на мгновение позже! Сириус торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

— Так и не вырос, Блэк, — хмыкнул Малфой, повернулся и взял с полочки мыло. Будто ничего и не произошло.

— Ты, судя по всему, тоже. — Сириус провел ладонью по гладкой малфоевской спине, чуть задержавшись на ягодицах, и снова поднялся выше, лаская поясницу. — Что ты там говорил насчет потереть спинку?

Они так и мылись вместе, перекидываясь колкостями, сражаясь за мыло и место под душем. Сириус понимал, что сейчас не время и не место мальчишеским забавам, но ему безумно хотелось отвлечь Малфоя. Если тот начнет корить себя, мучиться бессонницей, добром это не кончится. Да и не только в этом дело. Двадцать лет он старательно не вспоминал, не мечтал и не думал об этом блондинистом гаде, его длиннющих ногах, сладких губах и заднице, а теперь вот это все, включая самого совершенно голого и скользкого Малфоя, было здесь, да еще и смазка валялась в двух шагах. Только выйди из ванной.

И по тому, как снова гордо стоял малфоевский член, Сириус понимал, что и сам Люциус не сможет удержаться от продолжения, как бы ни шипел и не ругался. Сириус прижимался к Малфою со спины, гладил, приобнимал, щекотал пальцами живот, Люциус не оставался внакладе: то якобы случайно задевал бедром член, то чуть царапал ногтями грудь, отчего по спине разбегались мурашки. В конце концов, Сириус не выдержал, завернул Малфоя в большое полотенце, слегка вытер, вытащил из ванной и бросил на кровать.

Малфой выглядел разомлевшим и совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Сириус развел ему ноги и навис над ним.

— Ненавижу тебя, — лениво сказал Малфой и потянулся за поцелуем.

Сириус ускользнул и слегка куснул его за плечо.

— Обоюдно, дорогуша. Но думаю, это нам не помешает…

Он ущипнул Малфоя за бедро, обвел пальцами член, чуть сжал мошонку. Малфой зашипел и развел ноги шире. Возбужденный, до сих пор красивый, несмотря на все прожитые годы. Сириус наклонился к его уху, уткнувшись членом прямо в живот.

— Ну что, вспомним молодость? Смазка у меня есть.

Он почувствовал, как Малфой вздрогнул, а потом чуть приподнял бедра, прижимаясь к Сириусу.

— Буду считать, что это «да».

Внутри Малфой был горячий и жутко тесный, будто не трахался целую вечность. Щедро смазанный член входил с трудом, а Сириус отчаянно сопротивлялся желанию насадить любимо-ненавидимую сволочь на себя одним движением, но нет… это было бы слишком.

Они оба уже вспотели. Малфой шипел, скрежетал зубами, но не просил остановиться, наоборот, с маниакальным упорством медленно двигался навстречу Сириусу, упираясь ногами. Эрекция у него пропала, в уголках глаз застыли слезы. Он словно наказывал себя таким извращенным способом, и это Сириусу совершенно не нравилось. Он замер и вцепился в бедра Малфоя, не позволяя ему двигаться,

— Слушай, это уже ни на что не похоже.

— Блэк, заткнись! Хотел трахать, так трахай, Мордреда тебе в задницу. Давай! — он дернул ногами, чуть не врезав Сириусу по голове.

— Тогда расслабься! Я словно зажатого девственника насилую. Знаешь, то еще удовольствие!

— Блядь… — Малфой прикусил губу и вжался затылком в подушку. Он обхватывал Сириуса внутри так тесно, что двинуться было страшно.

— Может, поменяемся, или хотя бы попробуем другую позу? — предложил Сириус. Он осторожно гладил одной рукой Малфоя по бедру, провел по натянутому вокруг члена кольцу сфинктера — Малфой резко выдохнул.

— Нет… Загоняй уже. Хватит меня жалеть!

Он дернулся, как-то внезапно расслабился, и Сириус въехал в него по самые яйца. Люциус вскрикнул и замер с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Твою мать! Сириус и представить себе не мог, что его будет так же сложно трахнуть, как в первый раз много лет назад. Отчасти это радовало — значит, любовников у него давно не было. Но обычный расслабляющий перепих, на который Сириус рассчитывал изначально, превращался в муку. Сириус внимательно следил за лицом Малфоя, замерев в неудобном положении.

— Что застыл? — прошептал тот. — Двигайся! Или мне все делать самому? — Он повел бедрами, устраиваясь поудобнее, и еще немного расслабился.

Сначала Сириус осторожничал, двигался медленно, вцепившись взглядом в Люциуса, пытаясь понять по лицу и глазам, что тот чувствует. Сжал в скользкой руке обмякший член, провел несколько раз и с облегчением почувствовал, что тот вновь наливается силой. И лишь когда член встал полностью, а Люциус в нетерпении начал подгонять, стуча пяткой по заду, Сириус окончательно потерял голову. Может, из-за слишком долгого начала, а может потому, что это был уже второй раз за день, продержались они долго. Целовались, кусались, матерились, в конце Сириус едва ли не согнул Люциуса пополам и вгонял, трахал, имел его умопомрачительную узкую задницу, уже, кажется, не соображая ничего. И на этот раз он кончил первым, а потом уже довел ртом Люциуса до оргазма и потащил его в ванную отмываться от спермы и пота.

Похоже, план сработал — у Люциуса уже не было сил говорить и думать о Драко. Он еле стоял на ногах и хотел только одного — спать, чем они оба вскоре и занялись.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Гарри и Драко еще жили на Гриммо, Сириус однажды — совершенно случайно — стал свидетелем их секса. Зашел вечером на кухню водички попить… и тут же вышел. В первый момент решил, что не успел ничего толком увидеть, но оказалось, в память как-то очень ярко врезались и дрожащая нога Драко, и его трогательная розовая пятка, и длинная шея, которую он подставлял под губы Гарри. Потом он с трудом забыл эту сцену. Все же история повторялась. Только стол был другим, белым и посреди залитой солнцем столовой в Малфой-мэноре, а Люциус был куда старше Драко, но двигался он точно так же. И Сириус еще помнил его зажмуренные глаза и слипшиеся от пота ресницы.

Человеческий разум Сириуса точно знал, что с Малфоем… с Люциусом все кончено. Ложь, предательство, преступления он простить не мог и не хотел. Неважно, что там решил суд, какие полные раскаяния слова говорил там Люциус и что он делал, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свою свободу. Люциус был виновен — Сириус знал это. Видел своими глазами, как он командовал толпой озверевших уродов в битве с детьми. Знал, что с его палочки не раз срывались Непростительные проклятья, и мог поклясться, что на его счету немало убийств, хотя даже с помощью Веритасерума доказать это не смогли. Он все это знал, но проклятое собачье сердце было предано этому мерзавцу до сих пор. Даже спустя одну жизнь и одну смерть. Отрицать это значило обманывать самого себя, а Сириус предпочитал быть с собой честным.

Он не считал себя однолюбом, но с поиском пары как-то не везло. Девушки и дамы не привлекали, а геев в мире магов было не очень много. Сириус пытался встречаться с коллегой Гарри — не заладилось. Благодаря работе у него случались короткие романы на стороне, в том числе и с магглами, но все было не то. А дома еще и Гарри с Драко, у которых в разгаре была пора влюбленности, и они буквально не отлипали друг от друга. Впрочем, Гарри скоро перебрался в свой собственный дом, но лучше Сириусу не стало. И без того мрачная атмосфера дома Блэков превратилась в совершенно невыносимую. Казалось, там можно разве что сходить с ума или спиваться. Сириус предпочитал все силы отдавать работе и там же спать. В конторе, по крайней мере, ему не снились кошмары.

С Люциусом он пересекаться не хотел. И вот на тебе… суток не прошло с первого разговора, как они трахнулись, хотя, казалось бы, ситуация совсем не располагала.

Сириус заворочался и скинул с себя руку Люциуса — слишком жарко. Поднялся и, шатаясь, подошел к окну, чтобы открыть его. В комнату ворвался шум улицы, не очень громкий, был самый тихий час, предрассветный. Было слышно, как подъехали машины, захлопали дверями. Сириус глянул вниз. Полиция! Машины были без опознавательных знаков и сирен, но из них выскочило несколько человек в форме. Нет… это не обязательно за ними, конечно, но интуиция подсказывала, что следует поторопиться. Маги вполне могли связаться с магглами, а те — передать информацию хозяевам гостиниц. Быстро же они сработали.

— Люц! — Тот не пошевелился. — Малфой, мать твою, вставай. Надо бежать.

— Что? — Люциус одним движением сорвался с кровати и зашипел, хватаясь за задницу.

— Полиция. Вроде, одни магглы, но они сейчас будут здесь.

По лестнице затопали, застучали каблуками — целая облава. Медлить было нельзя. Сириус подобрал с пола и бросил Люциусу мантию-невидимку.

— Ты прячешься под ней, я превращаюсь в Бродягу. Выбираемся и встречаемся на улице. Я тебя найду.

— Псих, — выплюнул Малфой, но как был голый, завернулся в мантию-невидимку, скрываясь от взгляда.

В ту же секунду дверь сотряс удар. Сириус еле успел перекинуться и втиснуться под кровать, прежде чем дверь снесли с петель и в комнату ворвались полицейские.

— Дик, проверь ванную. Вэнс — шкафы.

Сириус видел множество ног в крепких ботинках и постарался вжаться в дальний угол, словно побитая собака. Правда, с его размерами это было затруднительно.

— Черт, ушли!

— Без одежды? И каким образом?

Застучали ставни.

— Нет, через окно не могли, высоко!

— Может, девок каких сняли и к ним ушли?

— Судя по виду кровати, скорее сюда кого-то приводили.

— Потрахались здесь, потом к девочкам перебрались. Почему нет?

— Надо осмотреть остальные номера. И...

Под кровать сунулась хмурая рожа с глазами навыкате. Сириус вжался в стену и зарычал.

— Эй, сержант, тут собака! Вроде. Темно тут.

— Собака? Хозяин этого гадюшника ни про какую собаку не упоминал. А вот в наводке было что-то насчет собак. Вроде как поймать и привести... Дик, лови ее.

Похоже, маги поделились с магглами информацией и об анимагической форме. Надо было бежать. Сириус рывком выбрался из укрытия, кинулся на одного полицейского, повалив его на пол, вскочил на кровать, выскальзывая из рук толстяка, и бросился в дверь, сбив с ног высокого и тощего сержанта.

— Держи эту псину! — заорал тот.

— Псину? Да это целый медведь! — закричал кто-то следом.

Сириус едва не снес поднимавшуюся по лестнице хрупкую девушку в полицейской форме и чуть не попал в объятья крупного маггла, но успел, рискуя сломать шею, спрыгнуть через низкие перила на пролет вниз. Лапы подогнулись, из пасти раздался визг, но он уже несся вниз к выходу.

— Да пристрели его просто!

— Нет! Просили… — раздался выстрел, и пуля выбила из стены штукатурку совсем рядом с Сириусом.

— Дейв, убери оружие! — заорала девушка.

— Так уйдет же! Как этого монстра остановишь?!

Сириус скачками понесся вниз. До выхода остался всего один пролет, он преодолел его в два прыжка и с размаху врезался в закрытую дверь внизу. Створки прогнулись, но выдержали, словно их что-то подпирало с другой стороны.

— Джонс, мы закрыли двери. Следите, чтобы псина никуда не сбежала, я вызову специалистов! — проорали из-за двери.

Выхода не было. Сириус поднял голову — сверху на него глазели полицейские, выставив перед собой оружие. Он заметался, забежал под лестницу, выскочил из-под нее, лихорадочно соображая, куда теперь деваться. И поскакал наверх.

— Он сейчас на нас бросится! Стреляй!

— Сейчас…

— Дэйв, нет!

Сириус подпрыгнул возле выходящего на площадку узкого окна, раздался выстрел, и стекло со звоном разбилось. Осколки посыпались на улицу.

— Идиот! Он сейчас убежит!

— Стреляйте!

Сириус бросился в окно. Оставшиеся на раме осколки задели шкуру, бок пронзила боль. Сириус тяжело плюхнулся на асфальт, лапы подогнулись, но он устоял и ринулся прочь, стремясь скорее скрыться в лабиринте узких улиц. Он, прихрамывая, обежал почти весь квартал и вернулся к входу в отель. Спрятался в ближайшей подворотне, в неосвещенном месте за мусорными баками, и осторожно выглянул.

Вход в отель отсюда был виден неплохо, так же как и слышны ор и чертыханье полицейских, но его волновали не они. Сириус тщательно принюхивался, чтобы не упустить Люциуса, но тот, похоже, застрял. Бок неприятно покалывало, но он не обращал на боль внимания. Рана, вроде, не была серьезной, случалось и хуже.

Какое-то время было тихо. Только у выхода маячил полицейский. Окна в гостинице горели почти на всех этажах — и не скажешь, что самый глухой час, порой доносилась приглушенная ругань. Люциуса все не было. Судя по тому, что его до сих пор не вывели в наручниках, полиции он не попался, — возможно, просто не получалось незаметно выйти. Рана опять заныла. Сириус чувствовал, что на шерсти собирается кровь. Он извернулся и стал зализывать рану. Должно помочь.

К входу подъехала еще одна машина. Сириус отвлекся от раны: если это кто-то из волшебников, дело усложнялось. Но из машины вышли двое с собаками на поводках и зашли в отель.

Похоже, будут проблемы.

Сириус поднялся, подошел ближе и огляделся, выбирая, куда бежать. Он знал по себе, что запах в анимагической форме меняется не сильно, а значит, почуяв его, собаки побегут следом. Он надеялся, что Малфой что-нибудь придумает, чтобы его не обнаружили, а вот самому придется бежать. Сириус не очень хорошо знал этот район, но вроде бы неподалеку отсюда был небольшой сквер с прудом. Если он правильно помнит направление.

Пес с лаем вылетел из отеля и помчался прямо к нему. Сириус припустил в выбранную сторону, стараясь держаться в тени. Пара подвыпивших прохожих с ужасом отпрянула с его пути. Он выскочил на тенистую аллею, перебежал проезжую часть и нырнул на боковую улицу. Он нутром чуял, куда надо бежать, главное теперь было не промахнуться мимо того сквера. Сзади послышался приглушенный лай — вроде далеко. Дышать стало тяжело, давала о себе знать рана — кололо и щипало все сильнее.

Он проскочил под носом у автобуса, перепрыгнул низкую ограду и в три прыжка оказался в пруду. В нос ударил затхлый болотный запах.

Сириус проплыл немного, нырнул и двинулся дальше к мосту, чтобы спрятаться в его тени. Пруд был достаточно большой, но если полицейские поставят своей целью найти тут большую черную собаку — справятся. Правда, для этого потребуется несколько больше людей и собак, чем они уже задействовали. Рана от холодной воды сначала почти перестала болеть, а потом заныла сильнее, и с каждым движением боль только усиливалась. Надо было выбираться.

Сзади послышался звонкий лай — погоня приближалась. По толстой трубе Сириус перебрался во вторую часть пруда, почти полностью заросшую тиной и водорослями. Напугал одинокую утку, выбежал на берег и встряхнулся. Что дальше?

Надо было вернуться к отелю и найти Люциуса. За все это время тот мог исчезнуть куда угодно, и Сириус боялся, что не сможет его найти. С одной стороны — ну и черт с ним. Попадется, ответит, наконец, за все, что творил, будучи Пожирателем. Может, ему и на пользу посидеть несколько недель, пока сам Сириус займется поисками его непутевого сыночка и настоящих преступников, но что-то подсказывало ему, что до этого момента Люциус может и не дожить. А вот этого уже не хотелось. Сириус лизнул свою рану. Кровь, вроде, больше не чувствовалась. Хорошо.

Судя по звукам, преследователи уже вошли в парк. Лай был все ближе, послышались и голоса людей. Сириус, стараясь держаться противоположного берега, потрусил в сторону выхода. В какой-то момент он вступил в воду и поплыл. Он видел, как по глади пруда беспорядочно метались отсветы фонарей, но люди пока были далеко. Если немного подождать — они уйдут, и тогда можно по своим следам вернуться к отелю, а пока оставалось надеяться, что за это время Люциус придумает, как избавиться от собак и не наделает глупостей.


	12. Chapter 12

Сириус не представлял, сколько прошло времени, пока он смог снова вернуться к отелю. Как и не мог понять, нашла полиция Люциуса или нет. Небо уже озарилось предрассветным сиянием, но в узких улочках пока еще царил полумрак. Часть ярко горевших ранее окон в отеле уже погасла, но перед входом все еще стояли три полицейские машины. На одну меньше, чем было. Сириус принюхался, надеясь выявить запах Люциуса, но потерпел неудачу. В воздухе царил все тот же смрад помоек, потных магглов, собачьей шерсти и дамских духов. Сириус даже чихнул, когда волна невыносимо сладкого аромата коснулась ноздрей. Он сморщил нос, хотя с большей радостью закрыл бы его лапами.

Сириус помотал головой и снова принюхался. Нет, в такой какофонии запахов сложно что-то найти. Он решил осторожно обойти дворы, стараясь не столкнуться ни с ищейками, ни с полицией. На одной из боковых улиц нашлась еще одна машина, скучающий водитель курил уже, судя по пеплу, не первую сигарету. Сириус проскочил мимо незамеченным, подошел к отелю со стороны служебного входа. В первый момент в нос снова ударил знакомый аромат духов, и захотелось бежать от него подальше, но во второй...

Сириус двинулся по следу этого запаха. Так он прошел несколько кварталов, пока не добрался до огороженного садика между двух старых домов.

— Наконец-то, — услышал Сириус и подбежал к пустой скамейке под большим деревом.

Оборачиваться Сириус не рискнул — уже светало, а вид голого мужика в саду привлечет куда больше внимания, чем собака. Надо было перебраться в какое-нибудь укромное место, поговорить, составить план действий, в конце концов.

— У меня есть деньги и одежда. Для тебя тоже, — сообщил Люциус.

Надо же, догадался. Сириус не особо на это рассчитывал. Он тихо гавкнул, ободряя, и повернулся к выходу из скверика. Он услышал, как Малфой поднялся и неспешно пошел за ним. Судя по звуку шагов, босым он не был. Сириус старался держаться пустынных узких улиц. Малфой, может, и был невидим, но Сириус знал, что мантия слишком коротка, — наверняка у земли мелькают его ноги.

Светало. Машин и людей становилось все больше. Начали открываться кафе и лавочки. Чем дольше они ходят, тем сложнее будет найти укромное место и оставаться незаметными. Да и время идет. Чутье подсказывало Сириусу, что стоило поторопиться.

Им просто повезло. Старый заколоченный дом стоял на улице, по которой они проходили. Забор казался сплошным, но, судя по запаху, сюда часто наведывались подростки и бездомные. Сириус огляделся — улица была пуста — и попытался поддеть подозрительную доску. Она не поддалась — собачьи лапы не очень подходили для дела, но тут она отодвинулась сама. Сириус с трудом пролез в узкий лаз, и услышал, как за ним протискивается и Люциус. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не порвет бесценную мантию о гвоздь.

Сириус принюхался — дом был пустым. Двери были заколочены наглухо, а вот окно на первом этаже оказалось открыто, и к нему было пододвинуто несколько ящиков — как раз, чтобы легко запрыгнуть внутрь, что он и сделал.

В доме было темно, пахло отвратительно, но было, казалось, достаточно безопасно. Сириус, наконец, принял человеческий облик и на ощупь помог влезть Люциусу.

— Ты ранен, — сказал тот. И как только заметил в такой темноте?

— Ерунда. Заживет, как на собаке.

— Ну-ну... — Сириус почувствовал, как он коснулся холодными пальцами кожи рядом с раной. — Выглядит отвратительно.

— Снимай уже мантию.

Люциус подчинился не сразу, и Сириус быстро понял почему — кого-то ограбил. И этот кто-то был явно ниже и весил куда больше самого Люциуса, да и одежда была не только маггловской, но так же абсолютно не во вкусе Люциуса. Какая-то безразмерная футболка, штаны, которые держались только за счет подтяжек, еще и короткие.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — пробормотал Сириус.

В руках Люциус держал ворох одежды, судя по виду, женской.

— Ты издеваешься?!

— У меня был выбор? — обиделся Люциус — Радуйся, что хоть что-то получилось найти. Впрочем, можешь оставаться голым. С собакой даже удобнее — так ты не разговариваешь.

— Дай сюда.

Сириус выхватил у него одежду и начал разбирать. Он на мгновение представил, как будет выглядеть в таком наряде и его затошнило. Малфой сделал это нарочно. Определенно. Нашел же время! Им надо торопиться, а не устраивать детские разборки.

Пока он одевался, потребовал рассказать, что произошло с Малфоем в гостинице. Особых приключений на его долю не выпало. Малфой благополучно отсиделся за шкафом, умудрился стянуть под носом у полиции кошелек с деньгами, а когда Сириус устроил переполох, спустился на пару этажей.

— Когда стали обходить комнаты, подался за ними, стащил всю одежду у ночующей там парочки. Собирался остаться там на некоторое время, но появились собаки.

— И ты разлил духи.

— Да. У этой магглы был на редкость отвратительный вкус. Часть флакона я вылил в комнате, часть на лестнице, прошел через их вонючую кухню, а дальше уже просто искал подходящее место, чтобы дождаться тебя. Судя по твоей ране, с тобой все вышло хуже. Я слышал выстрелы.

Сириус наконец натянул узкие черные штаны и одернул юбку.

— М-да... — пробормотал Малфой, оглядывая его, и протянул лифчик.

— Обойдусь.

— Как скажешь — накачанные плоскогрудые дамы встречаются среди магглов на каждом шагу.

Сириус натянул облегающий топ и какой-то дурацкий то ли жилет, то ли кофту. Даже не глядя в зеркало, он мог бы сказать, что за женщину его не примет даже слепой. Короткая юбка едва прикрывала бедра, плечи и грудь определенно были мужскими.

— М-да, — снова пробормотал Малфой. Попытался что-то поправить, но бросил это дело.

— Нас поймают, как только увидят, лучше я спрячусь под мантией.

Малфою эта идея явно не понравилось. Он стянул с себя куртку и отдал ему.

— Ну... это хоть на что-то похоже, — сказал он. — Сейчас покрасим, причешем, и пойдем.

— Покрасим?

Сириус и не заметил, что Малфой притащил и сумку этой дамы. Если что, теперь их еще и за кражу посадят. Просто великолепно!

— Мне кажется, лучше напялить это все на тебя. И покрасить тоже тебя, — сказал Сириус.

— Почему это?

Люциус вытряхнул все на пол и присел на корточки, разбираясь в высыпанных вещах. Ключи, карточки, кошелек, какие-то непонятные трубочки и коробочки. Интересно, как Люциус в этом разбирается? Да, у него есть Нарцисса, но магическая косметика должна разительно отличаться от маггловской.

— Ты больше похож на бабу.

Люциус даже не обиделся. Он нашел в сумке коробку с пластырем и передал ее Сириусу. Надо было залепить рану.

— Не говори ерунды, фигура у тебя куда изящней.

Сириус был с этим не согласен — ноги у Малфоя, как он уже успел убедиться, выглядели просто великолепно, и задница, и... В доме что-то громыхнуло.

Люциус вскочил. Сириус был уверен, что, когда они входили, в доме никого не было. Все запахи были старыми, о чем он и сказал. Они стояли, прислушиваясь. Невозможно даже было сказать, откуда именно шел шум — сверху или снизу, но определенно из дома.

— Лучше нам отсюда уйти, — одними губами произнес Люциус.

С одной стороны, Сириус был с ним согласен, с другой — бояться неизвестно чего было не в его натуре. Может, крысы? Или кошки.

Раздались шаги. Нет, это определенно были не кошки.


	13. Chapter 13

Люциус сглотнул и отступил к окну, потом опомнился и подобрал с пола кошелек и мантию-невидимку. Правильно, о чем еще думать Малфою, как не о деньгах и артефактах. Собрать ценности и бежать. Вот в этом вся его суть. Сириус сгреб в брошенную сумочку все, что в ней было, добавил валяющиеся рядом обломки штукатурки, камни и намотал ремень на руку. Какое-никакое, а все же оружие.

— Ты бы нашел что-нибудь подходящее, — пробормотал он Люциусу.

Тот уже сидел на подоконнике и с испуганным любопытством смотрел на дверь. Шаркающие шаги, будто сюда шел то ли инфери, то ли плохо сделанный голем, раздавались все громче.

— Зачем? Нам этот дом не нужен, можем спокойно оставить его... хозяину.

— Ну и трус же ты, — прошептал Сириус, отходя к окну.

Ничего опасного там быть не должно. Уже почти рассвело, а нечисть предпочитает ночь. Правда, если тут настоящее проклятое место, солнце не поможет.

Вот повезло же им! Как специально. Наверняка нечто почуяло магов, вот и вылезло. Были такие существа — вроде упырей, только охотились исключительно на волшебников. Неужели что-то из подобной мерзости?

— Блэк, пошли, — очень тихо сказал Малфой, но сам остался на месте.

— Сейчас.

Шаги раздавались уже совсем рядом, замерли. Дверь распахнулась.

В первый момент в комнату ворвался смрад. Это никак не могло быть живым существом. Сириус отшатнулся, вскочил на подоконник рядом с Малфоем и замахнулся сумкой. Хотя сумка тут помочь точно не смогла бы.

Маленькие красные глазки блуждали, осматривая комнату и их. В черной косматой шерсти, покрывающей морду твари, открылась красная пасть.

— Извращенцы, пидоры гребаные, какого хрена вам надо в моем доме?! Вон!

Существо подняло ручищи. Малфой соскочил с подоконника и бросился бежать. Сириус, едва не падая от хохота, побежал за ним.

— Вот-вот! Нашли себе место! — орал хозяин им уже из окна, в то время как Люциус протискивался в дыру в заборе.

— Что это было?! — спросил Люциус, когда отдышался.

— Да просто бездомный.

— Это — маггл?

— Ага. Маггл.

Сириус вывернул сумку, выкидывая ненужные камни. Нормально переодеться он так и не успел. Да и нужно ли? Ограбленные, скорее всего, уже дали описание своей одежды, их легко найдут по приметам. О чем он и сказал.

— Одежды там было больше, чем я принес. Выбрал, что поприличнее, а остальное выкинул. Так что во что мы одеты, полиция не знает.

Сириус, который в этот момент засовывал ноги в страшные растянутые шлепанцы, выпрямился.

— То есть у тебя было несколько комплектов вполне приличной мужской одежды...

— Насчет «приличной» я бы поспорил.

— Но ты притащил мне бабские тряпки! Ты рехнулся, Малфой?!

— Я решил, что они стали бы искать двух мужчин, а не разнополую пару.

— За разнополую пару нас примет только слепо-глухой идиот! Мог бы сам обрядиться, раз приспичило!

У Сириуса зла не хватало. Если бы это помогло — он сломал бы Малфою нос. Надо будет снова купить что-нибудь нормальное, но пока с этим придется подождать — в такую рань ни один магазин не работает.

Малфой вдруг оглянулся, рывком прижал Сириуса к забору и склонился, как для поцелуя.

— Полиция, — прошептал он.

Надо же, успел запомнить, как выглядят полицейские машины.

— Не поможет. Лучше бы за забором спрятались.

— Не успели бы. Еще и монстр тот мог разораться.

Послышался тихий шорох шин. Патруль? Сириус не мог его увидеть, поэтому постарался прижаться как можно теснее к Малфою и закинул ему ногу на бедро.

— Ну ты совсем... — пробормотал Малфой ему в губы, обхватил талию и поцеловал.

Это совсем было не обязательно, но сопротивляться не хотелось. Интереснее было приоткрыть рот, позволив скользнуть в него языку, и чуть потереться встающим членом о пах. Малфой едва слышно застонал.

Машина, судя по звуку, была совсем близко. Сириус слышал, как она подъезжает к ним... и начинает удаляться. Краем глаза увидел, как она медленно проехала мимо и свернула на соседнюю улицу.

— Ненавижу тебя, Малфой, — пробормотал Сириус, когда тот отстранился.

— Взаимно, Блэк. Но хорошо, что накрасить тебя не успели — помаду я ненавижу больше, чем тебя. — Малфой ухмыльнулся и поправил кепку, закрывавшую его волосы. — Что дальше? Нам надо добраться до Литтл-Хэнглтона.

Изучив карту, они поняли, что проще всего было поехать на поезде до Шеффилда, а уже оттуда до Грейт-Хэнглтона.

— Скорее всего, туда ходит автобус, — предположил Сириус. — Городок вроде немаленький. А уже оттуда пойдем к дому Риддлов. Там недалеко.

С вокзала, а отправляться надо было с Кингз-Кросс, они ехать не решились. Слишком много полиции, да и мало ли кого там можно встретить. Решили сначала выбраться из Лондона и ехать уже от одной из пригородных станций. Часа три они тащились в автобусах, пересаживаясь с одного на другой, ориентируясь по карте. Когда добрались до станции, было уже позднее утро. Час пик прошел, на станции было почти пусто. Ближайший поезд до Шеффилда прибывал еще только через два часа. Как раз оставалось время, чтобы найти магазин и переодеться. С одеждой и обувью вопрос решился быстро. Люциус предлагал поискать парики, но тут их ждала неудача. Сириус посоветовал ему обкорнать и перекрасить волосы. Разумеется, Люциус с возмущением отказался и прикупил себе совершенно дурацкую ковбойскую шляпу.

— Отлично выглядишь, красавчик. Только лошади не хватает.

— Скакать можно не только на лошадях.

— Намекаешь, что не прочь продолжить сегодняшнюю ночь? — Сириус приобнял его за талию, наклонился к уху и прошептал. — Я бы не отказался от таких скачек.

— Ну да, о чем еще ты можешь думать, Блэк. Пока я не верну сына...

Игривое настроение исчезло мгновенно. Да, сначала дело. Сириус отстранился.

— Я найду его, Малфой. Живым.

Люциус не ответил и даже не взглянул на него, только сжал челюсти. Будто уже не верил в благополучный исход.


	14. Chapter 14

Они устроились в конце полупустого вагона, где было поменьше народу, друг напротив друга. На соседней скамеечке дремал какой-то старик, чуть дальше сидела девчонка в огромных наушниках. За окном проносились поля и холмы, поезд летел ровно, лишь чуть-чуть покачиваясь. До цели оставалось еще почти три часа. Они с Малфоем сжевали по паре сэндвичей, запивая холодным чаем, и Сириус прислонился к стенке, чтобы хоть немного подремать. Но сон не шел.

Ему до сих пор не хватало времени подумать о происходящем. Было очевидно, что Малфой что-то скрывает, что происходит нечто странное и опасное. Кто похитил Драко? С какой целью? Чтобы выманить и убить Люциуса? — бред. Зачем натравили авроров, а потом на них же и напали? Общая картина складывалась мерзкая, но в мозаике не хватало множества существенных кусков. На ряд вопросов должен был знать ответ Люциус, но разговорить его всегда было сложно. Сириус приоткрыл глаза.

Люциус сидел напротив, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, и, накрыв своей смешной шляпой лицо, делал вид, что спит. Сириус пересел к нему, тронул за плечо.

— Надо поговорить.

Люциус вздохнул и приподнял шляпу.

— Здесь?

— Здесь как раз самое безопасное и спокойное место.

— Возможно. Подозреваешь, что я знаю, больше, чем говорю?

— Ты вообще не говоришь. И я уверен, что-то знаешь. Например, знаешь похитителей.

— Нет.

— Малфой...

— Я сказал — нет. Если бы знал, давно бы послал тебя к чертям и решил все своими методами.

— Какими это? — Сириус пристально посмотрел на него, но Люциус пожал плечами.

— А вот это как раз зависело бы от личностей похитителей. Слишком многим это на руку… Этим бы и воспользовался. Между моими врагами свои разборки.

— То есть... Подожди, на тебя имеют зуб как минимум две противоборствующие группировки — обе могли похитить Драко, обеим от тебя что-то надо, и если бы ты знал, то натравил бы одну на другую?! — Губы у Люциуса дрогнули. — Ну ты и... мерзавец.

— Если бы все было так просто, Блэк. Группировки, стравить... Ты начитался маггловских детективов.

— Интересно, откуда тебе известно про маггловские детективы и что в них пишут.

— Неважно. — Люциус поджал губы. — Важно, что мне нечего тебе рассказать. Все слишком запутанно, и я не могу... не готов раскрыть карты.

— Боишься, что, узнав о твоих делишках, отправлю тебя в Азкабан? Буду шантажировать? Все возможно. Но я не думал, что такие мелочи будут волновать тебя, Малфой, когда речь идет о твоем единственном сыне.

— Информация в данном случае никак не может ему помочь. Он в опасности. Скорее всего, через него пытаются дотянуться и до меня, и до Поттера.

— Зачем? Они правда собираются возрождать Волдеморта?

Люциус поморщился.

— Надеюсь, хоть ты в эту чушь не веришь. Темный лорд — давно отыгранная и никому не нужная карта. Это пугало, боггарт, которого смешно бояться здравомыслящему магу.

— Значит все проще: дело в деньгах.

— Мне, кажется, ты выбрал не очень подходящую профессию, Блэк. Ну какие могут быть деньги? Деньги — тьфу, пыль под ногами, если речь идет о дорогих людях.

— Вот с детства ненавидел эту вашу слизеринскую манеру ходить вокруг да около, не говорить ничего прямо. Какой в этом смысл?!

— Раз ненавидишь… — Люциус пожал плечами, накрыл лицо шляпой и снова сделал вид, что уснул.

Сириус мог бы еще его подонимать, но слова о его непрофессионализме задели. Раньше он прекрасно справлялся с такими загадками. Скорее всего, причины действительно были не важны, раз Малфой о них умалчивал, и одновременно были неприглядны, раз так настойчиво отказывался их обсуждать. Сириус глубоко задумался, вспоминая все обстоятельства, слухи о Малфоях, что говорил Гарри или упоминал вскользь Драко. Сириус уже интересовался у крестника, кто угрожает Малфоям и почему этих уродов до сих пор не поймали. А ведь Гарри это касалось непосредственно. Вспомнились и два покушения, и несколько попыток прорваться в Малфой-мэнор — ни в том, ни в другом случае никого не поймали.

Вспомнил он и слухи о прихвостнях Пожирателей, которых Люциус вывел прямиком в аврорскую ловушку, но те умудрились уйти, не оставив даже трупов. Или полумифическую группу «Возмездие», которая со своей стороны тоже охотилась за Пожирателями и имела зуб на Малфоев, так как, по мнению многих, те слишком легко отделались. Если так считать, то Люциуса мечтала убить, жестоко наказать или хотя бы подставить как минимум половина британских магов. Малфоям давно следовало убраться из страны, но Люциуса не выпускало Министерство, а после того, как Драко закрутил роман с Гарри, тот и думать на тему отъезда отказывался. Кстати, вполне вероятно, именно поэтому Люциус и был так против их связи.

— Почему ты ждал всю ночь? Почему обратился не сразу к Гарри, а ко мне? Он бы не стал скрывать, что Драко у него.

Люциус не пошевелился. На первый взгляд, все было очевидно — Люциус и Гарри и минуты не могли поговорить спокойно, никто из них инициатором общения быть не желал, но если бы Люциус действительно подозревал, что Драко у него — скорее прислал мальчишкам вопиллер, а не изобретал комбинацию с переодеванием и привлечением посторонних лиц. Нет, что-то тут было не так. Казалось, Люциус уже утром знал, что Драко похищен. Но откуда? А учитывая, что вопиллера не было, узнал о похищении тем же вечером. И камин в кабинете у Малфоя столь жарким днем был растоплен.

— Было еще одно письмо. Что в нем?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал Люциус.

Сириус сдернул дурацкую шляпу и схватил Малфоя за плечи.

— Хватит! Мне похрен, почему ты это скрываешь, но ты расскажешь мне сейчас все, или...

— Или что, Блэк? Круцио? Империо? Может, что-нибудь поинтереснее предложишь?

— Я — не ты. Пытки и Империо — это твой профиль. А я... просто сообщу Министерству и Нарциссе обо всем, что здесь происходит.

— Тогда смерть Драко будет на твоей совести! — Люциус зло прищурился.

— Нет. На твоей. Это ты пытаешься вести меня, как слепого котенка, умалчивая факты. Эти подонки вырезали целую маггловскую деревню, думаешь, они на этом остановятся? На что еще они готовы?!

— Вот мы и добрались до сути, Блэк. Они вырезали целую маггловскую деревню, и никто их не остановил и не поймал. Зачем они это сделали? Подставить меня? Чушь! Я бьюсь над этой загадкой уже сутки и... не понимаю! Это бред!

— Никто не будет так рисковать?

— Никто из тех, кто остался на свободе, в принципе не способен на такое безумие! Поэтому я и не представляю, — веришь, Блэк? — абсолютно не представляю, кто похитил Драко. Ни одной даже самой дикой идеи!

Сириус чуть сжал шею Люциуса. Под пальцами бешено бился пульс. Сириус погладил большим пальцем кадык Люциуса, тот сглотнул, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. Как же чертовски неприятно это все напоминало сцену, случившуюся между ними двадцать лет назад. Только тогда Сириус держал за шею далеко не так бережно.

— Расскажи мне все. Ты, конечно, считаешь меня идиотом, но ты не первый мой клиент.

— Клиент? Ты у меня еще и гонорар потребуешь?

— Обязательно, но только при благоприятном исходе. А это произойдет, только если ты расскажешь мне все, о чем умолчал.

— И как ты поймешь, что это именно «все»?

— Пойму, не беспокойся, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, отпустил Люциуса и огляделся. В полупустом вагоне на них никто не обращал внимания.


	15. Chapter 15

Рассказ занял почти всю оставшуюся дорогу, прерываясь только на пересадку и поездку в автобусе. И было хорошо, что им приходилось перемещаться по людным местам, потому что пару раз только это удерживало Сириуса от желания прибить Малфоя.

Из поезда они выходили последними. Малфой — прикрывшись мантией-невидимкой, Сириус — в виде собаки. Но, похоже, это было не обязательно — полицейских в Шеффилде они не заметили и спокойно сели в автобус, проходящий мимо Грейт-Хэнглтона, откуда еще пять миль пошли пешком по не самой оживленной трассе. Свой рассказ Люциус к тому моменту закончил, но Сириус не спешил делиться выводами.

На самом деле с Люциусом вообще ни о чем больше не хотелось разговаривать. Спасти негодника Драко, передать его в заботливые руки Гарри. А этот... этот пусть сам как-нибудь. С другой стороны — чего еще было ждать. Малфой — это Малфой, смешно было считать, что после поражения и Азкабана он изменится. И от этой мысли почему-то было горько. Да и ощущение, что Малфой так и не рассказал всего, где-то обманул, где-то недоговорил или исказил, не отпускало. Вытряхивать из него информацию еще раз Сириус был не готов.

Изначально дело действительно касалось денег, а еще и свободы. Малфой связался с парой старых приятелей и предложил им порт-ключи на континент по сходной цене, в том числе — в обмен на купчие на несколько старинных поместий. А потом привел на встречу авроров — типичное для Малфоя поведение. Только беда — никого не поймали, покупатели хорошо подготовились. Даже бомбу подложили на место встречи, только она сработала раньше, чем там появились авроры.

— В Аврорате сидит их подельник, я могу поклясться в этом, — сказал Малфой.

Это действительно было похоже на правду. Становилось понятно и как авроры так быстро появились в доме Реддлов, и откуда было известно про секретный ход в Министерстве. Непонятно только, зачем было совершено нападение. Действительно ли их хотели убить, или дать сбежать?

Но это было привычно. Даже то, что Люциус ловко обставил магглов, показав им пару фокусов, наобещал чудодейственных лекарств и смылся с деньгами, было ожидаемо. Малфой еще в школе имел репутацию ловкого мошенника. Он никогда не мог остановиться, вот и нажил врагов в половине магического мира. Даже среди сквибов — продал им якобы действующие самостоятельно волшебные палочки. Они действительно работали! Ровно три дня, достаточных, чтобы перевести Малфою на счет деньги.

Слушать все это Сириусу было откровенно противно. А Малфою не особенно нравилось рассказывать. Он цедил слова сквозь зубы, враз потеряв свое красноречие.

— Тебе так нужны были деньги? — спросил в какой-то момент Сириус.

Малфой пожал плечами — то ли не хотел на эту тему говорить, то ли дело было не в деньгах. Сириус всегда подозревал в нем охочего до острых ощущений экстремала. Раньше даже считал, что тот и к Лорду именно за этими острыми ощущениями подался. В школе рискованно играл в квиддич, чуть позже охотился на тварей в джунглях, а потом сам подался в услужение к такой твари. А теперь вот так — мелкое мошенничество. Вполне в его характере. Экстремальный секс, экстремальные увлечения и развлечения, только вот о сыне почему-то не подумал. Удивительно только, как раньше ему все сходило с рук.

Но на этот раз везение, похоже, закончилось. В тот злополучный день Люциус рассорился с сыном, и тот отправился к Поттеру. Люциус не волновался. Ему не нравилось, что Драко связался с Гарри, но дело, как Сириус и подозревал, было вовсе не в том, что сын влюбился в парня, к тому же недостаточно чистокровного и гриффиндорца — «Детей-то они совместных при всем желании не заведут, а трахаться можно хоть с гоблином, если уж приспичило». Сириус решил не уточнять, не было у самого Люциуса какого-нибудь странного опыта. Дело было именно в том, что Поттер был Поттером, на которого в подпольном магическом мире шла настоящая охота, но совсем не такая, как на Малфоев.

— Меня эти суки мечтали прибить. А Поттер был нужен им живым и в дерьме. И кто, как не Драко, подходил лучше всего, чтобы это провернуть?

— То, что они могли использовать Драко, чтобы добраться до тебя — это не страшно, а вот Поттер — уже да?

— Все дело в затратах и целях. Добраться до Драко было не проще, чем до меня самого, но навар уж больно ничтожен. Месть, убийство — интересно только для таких психов, как ты.

— Эй!

— Всякий нормальный слизеринец сначала думает о выгоде, и тут Поттер — оптимальный вариант. Он как ключ от всех дверей.

— Которым ты даже не попытался воспользоваться.

— Потому что в данном случае убытки превышали возможную прибыль. Если бы отловили тех убогих, на кого я пытался вывести авроров, может, и отношения с твоим крестником у меня сложились бы совсем другие. Но, увы, наш доблестный Аврорат переполнен идиотами, неудачниками и крысами.

Но все это никак не объясняло происходящее. Сириус вдруг вспомнил, чем занимался перед появлением Малфоя — разбирал дела все тех же Пожирателей, искал лазейки, через которые на черный рынок выбрасывали артефакты, изъятые из их домов при обысках. В этом деле должно было разбираться само Министерство, но Гарри почему-то попросил его, словно заранее знал, что у министерских ничего не выйдет. Что-то, кстати, там было и про похищения. Нет ли тут связи? Сириус спросил и об этом. Малфой вопроса явно не ожидал — замолчал, задумавшись, а потом сказал, что не знает, но это бы объяснило участие авроров.

Но самое интересное, конечно, были не делишки Малфоя — о его натуре мошенника Сириус знал и раньше. Обидно было осознать, что он оказался прав и в другом. Охота шла не столько на Малфоев, сколько на Гарри, и Малфой об этом знал с самого начала. Первая записка с требованиями пришла к нему тем же вечером, пока без кровавых доказательств. Простое предложение: обменять живого Гарри Поттера на пока еще живого Драко Малфоя. Времени дали до утра. Люциус попросил хотя бы сутки. Почему он просто не пошел к Гарри и не рассказал все ему, Люциус объяснять не стал: «Не твое собачье дело, Блэк». Возможно, этому извращенцу в голову не пришло, что можно просто попросить и объяснить, — все пытался в игры играть.

До утра Люциус думал, пил, метался по дому, прикидывал варианты и под утро вспомнил о Блэке. Частном детективе Сириусе Блэке, крестном Гарри Поттера, и решил, что это шанс.

— На что? — спросил у него Сириус.

Люциус не ответил. Как и на вопрос, какого черта он приперся, напившись Оборотного зелья с волосом Нарциссы, и почему не рассказал все сразу.

— Ну полная же херня!

Люциус молча согласился, прячась от его взгляда под широкополой шляпой. Сириус никак не мог объяснить его дурацкое поведение иначе, чем пьяной паникой. А ведь было уже такое не раз, когда Люциус, напившись, творил такое, о чем в трезвом виде и не подумал бы. Например, подставлял голую задницу кузену собственной жены и, отдаваясь, клятвенно обещать оттрахать не хуже. А на следующее утро ругался на «мерзкого пидора, который не может удержать член в штанах».

Был уже разгар дня. Солнце, как назло, палило нещадно. Машин на дороге почти не было, как и людей. За обочиной рос редкий в этих краях лес, в котором противно пищали какие-то птицы. Сириус изнывал от жары, жажды — какого черта он не подумал купить хотя бы воды? — и желания начистить Малфою рожу. Возможно, тогда и жара с жаждой показались бы не настолько выматывающими. Литтл-Хэнглтон появился внезапно, только они взобрались на очередную горку, за которой шел крутой поворот, и их взору предстала негостеприимная низина с двумя воткнутыми посреди нее холмами. На одном виднелись деревенские домики, на другом — старая усадьба с заросшим парком. Вокруг как-то сразу стало тихо.

Люциус остановился и приложил ладонь к глазам.

— Что дальше? — спросил он.

Сириус прикинул перспективы и скомандовал:

— К деревне.

Шоссе как раз туда и вело, где-то через полкилометра от него отделилась едва видимая, заросшая густой травой тропа, ведущая ко второму холму. На ней никого не было.

— Как думаешь, нас там ждут? — поинтересовался Люциус.

— Скорее всего.

— И?

Сириус не ответил, хотя что-то делать уже стоило бы. Авроры могли окружить деревню следящими чарами, да и полиция тоже могла быть здесь, не говоря уже о шайке похитителей. Сириус вытащил из кармана мантию, подержал в руке, но все же передал Малфою.

— Иди к деревне, а там следуй за мной. По ходу дела разберемся. И не светись.

— Сам не светись.

Малфой тщательно укрылся мантией, и Сириус проверил, чтобы у него ничего не торчало. Подтянул слегка, пряча его ботинки, стащил с него мешающую шляпу, которую тот заботливо спрятал за пазухой, убрал лезущие повсюду волосы и перекинулся в Бродягу. Мир привычно наполнился новыми звуками и запахами. Малфоя он хоть и не видел, но отлично чувствовал — тот пока стоял на дороге. Сириус побежал вперед и почуял, что Малфой последовал за ним.


	16. Chapter 16

Деревня жила — это первое, что понял Сириус. Они еще не успели близко подойти, а он уже почуял запах готовящейся еды и бензина. Чуть позже до него долетели голоса, какой-то мальчишка громко закричал, и в небо взмыла стая голубей. Это было странно. Сириус остановился и вдруг понял, что потерял Малфоя. Похоже, тот остановился раньше или свернул в поля. Принюхался — Люциус замер чуть ниже по холму. Сириус подошел к нему и мягко ткнулся головой под ноги. Тот словно очнулся и зашептал.

— Ты что-нибудь понимаешь Блэк? Там живые люди… никакой полиции.

Сириус гавкнул.

— Это ловушка? Или ловушка была вчера? Иллюзия, чтобы нас нашли, а может, и прикончили авроры?

Сириус обошел его и подтолкнул головой сзади. Обсудить можно и позже, сейчас надо просто добраться туда и посмотреть, что происходит.

— Хоть какое оружие бы, — бурчал под нос Люциус. — Нахрен ты сломал палочки, придурок? А раз сломал, добыл бы что-нибудь... маггловское. Пистолет, автомат, не знаю.

Сириус фыркнул — в качестве оружия вполне сгодятся и зубы. Он успел уже неоднократно убедиться, что палочка и пистолет во многих ситуациях бесполезны. Да и давать Малфою маггловское оружие было бы крайне непредусмотрительно — наверняка пользоваться им не умеет, скорее, отстрелит себе что-нибудь нужное.

При приближении к деревне Малфой, наконец, заткнулся. Сириус держал нос по ветру, стараясь по запаху найти что-нибудь странное, необычное, волшебное. Ловушку или улику, которая могла бы помочь узнать, что здесь произошло или происходит. Может, даже почуять запах Драко или кого-нибудь знакомого, но пока все было до скучного обыкновенно.

День уже перевалил за середину, и солнце еще стояло высоко. Улицы были пустынны и тихи, где-то невдалеке ревела газонокосилка, слышался гул машин. Они шли по ровной улице с рядом одинаковых симпатичных домов и ухоженных газонов. В паре дворов работали люди, но они не обратили внимание на одинокого пса. Деревня выглядела очень мирно, Сириус даже сказал бы — слишком мирно, и от этого у него вставала дыбом шерсть. По мере приближения к центру деревни дома становились выше и старее, газоны и сады исчезли, зато стали попадаться маленькие кафе и магазинчики на первых этажах. Людей стало больше, как и запахов. Похоже, зря они сюда пришли. Нет тут ничего. Лучше заглянуть на кладбище, а потом попробовать подобраться к дому Риддлов. Вот уж где точно должны были остаться следы. Да, именно так и стоило поступить.

Не добежав до центральной площади, Сириус повернул налево, к дороге, ведущей с холма вниз, на кладбище. Малфой все так же шел за ним, но, судя по запаху, уже взмок и, скорее всего, устал. «Ничего, вот на кладбище и передохнет», — подумал Сириус, слегка ускоряя бег.

В этой части деревни было еще тише. Царило настоящее запустение. Дома вдоль дороги были старыми, почти все участки заросли бурьяном. Похоже, жители сторонились этого места. Временами попадались покосившиеся и посеревшие от времени таблички с объявлениями о продаже. Телефон на всех был указан один и тот же — должно быть, компания выкупила дома, чтобы отремонтировать, перепродать их, да что-то пошло не так. Запах тут стоял не очень хороший: затхлый, старый и нежилой, словно здесь не просто не жили многие годы, но даже и не заходили сюда.

Кладбище лежало в низине между стоявшей на холме деревней и особняком Реддлов, окруженным старым парком. С дороги его видно не было — мешали густые заросли. А вот вид на кладбище с окраины открывался хороший. Сириус замер, втягивая носом воздух. Что-то с этим кладбищем было не так. Он помнил, что именно там Хвост возродил Волдеморта, и эта черная волшба словно отравила землю.

— Что застыл? — послышался тихий шепот Малфоя. Он стоял рядом, почти касаясь коленом Сириуса. — Да, помню это место. Изменилось.

Сириус почти видел, как тот прищуривается, чтобы всмотреться вдаль.

— Не хочется туда идти.

Сириусу тоже не хотелось, он фыркнул и повернул голову, осматриваясь.

— Превратись. Здесь все равно никого нет, хоть обсудим, что делать дальше. В деревне все тихо. Посторонних не видно, паники нет. Видел, один читал газету — на первой полосе что-то про налоги, никаких убийств.

Это было понятно и без газет. Единственное, что казалось странным — эта улица. Не нравилась она Сириусу. Вроде и запахов никаких неправильных нет, но что-то его смущало, непонятное ощущение, скорее даже предчувствие. Что-то знакомое... С этим надо было разобраться. Он развернулся и направился к одному из заброшенных домов.

— Ну и куда? — пробормотал Малфой, но поплелся следом. — Какого черта тебя несет в эти заросли, а если там змеи?

Малфой боится змей? Это почти смешно. Сириус гавкнул и пробежал по заросшей дорожке прямо к дому. Дверь была заперта на большой висячий замок, все окна закрыты ставнями — даже щелей не осталось. Трава поднималась до самых окон, наглый плющ оплел крыльцо и выполз на крышу, стекая к чердачному окну. Здесь явно давно уже никто не появлялся. Интересно, сколько лет эти дома заброшены и почему? Сириус осмотрелся снова. Трава была густой. А вот разросшихся кустов и деревьев не было. Скорее всего, дом оставили пару-тройку лет назад, не позже.

Малфой тем временем поднялся на крыльцо, подергал замок, дверь. Та тихо скрипнула, но не поддалась.

— Нет здесь ничего, пошли дальше, — сказал он.

Сириус и сам не думал, что они что-то найдут, но интуиция упорно подсказывала, что все здесь не просто так. Уж больно это походило на действие магглоотталкивающих чар, когда вместо замков и оживленных улиц магглы видят лишь пустые разрушенные дома и непроходимые леса. Вот только ни Сириус, ни Люциус магглами не были. Но если тут действительно наложены чары — так просто, а особенно без палочки, с ними не справиться. Особенно, если нет никаких улик, только собственное предчувствие, что на окраине вполне благополучного поселка целая заброшенная улица выглядит слишком странно. А еще тут было подозрительно тихо. Если бы их не искали, Сириус обязательно поговорил бы с жителями и позвонил по указанному на табличке телефону. Кстати, стоило его запомнить.

Он подбежал к краю участка, где среди колючек торчал покосившийся столбик с табличкой. На ней едва проступала надпись «Restoration Estate». Под названием виднелись цифры, похожие на номер телефона, но тогда контора располагалась явно не в Британии — 31122602598 — странный номер. Сириус так задумался, разглядывая табличку, что не заметил, как сзади подошел Люциус, выругался, а потом сказал, очень тихо:

— Даты рождения и смерти Лорда. Надо убираться отсюда!

Убираться? Когда они только-только напали на что-то, похожее на след? Черта с два! Может, именно здесь и прячут Драко, только магия все скрыла так, что даже запаха не учуять. Но должно же быть что-то! Не просто же так воткнута эта табличка — наверняка подсказка для «своих».

Надо расспросить об этом Малфоя, но только не здесь же превращаться... А где? Укромных мест в деревне он не заметил, кладбище выглядело подозрительно, разве что чуть спуститься к нему, а потом повернуть к канаве, заросшей густыми кустами. Вряд ли туда кто-нибудь заглянет. Сириус выбрался на дорогу и неспешно побежал к намеченному месту. Похоже, Малфой решил, что его совет принят во внимание и последовал за ним.

Все же тут было слишком тихо. Ни птиц, ни насекомых. Должно быть, чуяли темную магию. К кустам не вела даже тропинка, пришлось продираться через высокую траву и крапиву. На миг Сириус замер, что-то как будто тихо хлопнуло, донесся очень знакомый запах...

— Ступефай! — раздалось со стороны деревни. Увернуться Сириус не успел.


	17. Chapter 17

Из Арки Сириуса достал Гарри. Позже утверждал, что сам не знал, как. Просто пришел как-то в Отдел тайн в одно из аврорских дежурств, прошел под мантией-невидимкой в Зал смерти и сел прямо на возвышении. Вспоминал, думал, грустил. Особенно было ему тоскливо, что ведь и не познакомились толком. Столько всего было упущено. Посидел, потом поднялся к Арке, не вслушиваясь в бесплотные голоса, тронул холодный — Гарри говорил «обжигающе холодный» — камень, коснулся вуали, а потом просто запустил внутрь свою невидимую руку.

Сириус этот момент не помнил. Он осознал себя уже сидящим на камне, дрожащим от холода в будто истлевшей мантии. Гарри что-то ему говорил, обнимал, даже плакал, а Сириус в тот момент ничего не мог понять, цеплялся за любимого крестника, путая его с Джеймсом, и даже сказать ничего не мог, то рыдал, то смеялся. В тот момент он вообще ничего не соображал. Что было за гранью, за Аркой, он тоже фактически не помнил. Память о том мире осталась в ощущениях и кошмарах, пряталась в ночных тенях и страхах. Сириус точно знал, что после возвращения сильно изменился. Пытался выглядеть, как будто все в порядке, что он все тот же. Нет. Раньше он ничего не боялся, после возвращения у него иногда дрожали руки, а еще появился страх, которого раньше не было. Страх за Гарри.

А вот теперь этот Гарри, огрев Сириуса Ступефаем, катался по мокрой траве с Малфоем, который пытался вырвать у него палочку. Мантия-невидимка с него сползла и повисла на кусте шиповника, который они задели в драке. Гарри был сильнее, но Малфой выше и тяжелее, он вцепился в руку с палочкой, не давая ей взмахнуть.

— Ублюдок, — рычал он.

— За все ответишь! — Гарри пытался достать его ногами, а палочку держал уже обеими руками.

Их надо было разнять, остановить, но Сириус не мог и лапой двинуть. Ему бы в страшном сне не приснилось, чтобы Гарри на него напал… Да только сутки назад он сам напал на самого родного для него в этом мире человека.

— Поттер, ты идиот! Драко…

— Не смей произносить его имя, мерзавец! — Гарри врезал Малфою по колену, тот взвыл, но палочку не выпустил.

Сириус попытался двинуться. Заклинание вот-вот должно было ослабеть, Гарри явно терял контроль, но пока все еще действовало. Даже залаять не получалось.

— Где Драко? — шипел Гарри. — Куда ты его, урод, спрятал?

— Я не трогал сына!

— Врешь!

Гарри снова двинул Малфоя по колену. Тот освободил одну руку, вцепился Гарри в шею и тут же получил головой в нос. Хлынула кровь. Сириус почувствовал, что заклинание спало, он бросился к ним, на бегу перекидываясь в человека.

— Гарри, остановись!

— Как ты мог, Сириус! — Гарри все же умудрился отшвырнуть от себя Малфоя, попытался вскинуть палочку, но Сириус успел первым. Выкрутил ему запястье, и она упала в траву, где ее подобрал Малфой.

Все лицо Гарри было мокрым и перемазано землей, травой и кровью Малфоя. Очки он потерял в драке, смотрел на Сириуса чуть прищурившись и очень зло.

— Предатель! — сплюнул он. Попытался подняться, но не смог и сел в траву.

— Гарри, что случилось? — Сириус попытался его приобнять, но Гарри возмущенно вырвался.

— А ты не знаешь?!

— Мой сын похищен, нас с Блэком преследуют авроры и полиция, — сказал Малфой, пытался остановить идущую носом кровь.

Он тоже был весь грязный и мокрый.

— И все?! — воскликнул Гарри.

— А есть что-то еще? — спросил Сириус. — С чего ты решил, что это Люциус похитил своего собственного сына?

— И отрезал ему палец, — сказал Малфой, и его передернуло. На такое он явно был неспособен.

— И ухо, — добавил Гарри.

Малфой так резко побледнел, что Сириусу стало страшно.

— Что?..

— Полчаса назад я получил письмо. Посылку, — хмуро сказал Гарри. — Они пообещали кусочки покрупнее… Если я лично не прибуду в условленное место с несколькими порциями Оборотного.

— Почему ты решил, что во всем виноват Люциус?

— Есть доказательства.

И он рассказал. Похоже, Гарри немного смутило, что Малфой не стал использовать палочку и не попытался бежать, а остался на месте. Порой он подавал реплики о недалеких способностях как авроров, так и самого Гарри, которые тот игнорировал.

Гарри очнулся через полчаса после того, как они отбыли. Рванулся следом, но встретил только аврорское оцепление. Внутрь его не пустили, сказали, что подозреваемых — Сириуса Блэка и Люциуса Малфоя — отправили в Аврорат, а в доме… бойня. Гарри бросился в Аврорат — в том что, по крайней мере, Сириус ни в чем не виноват, он мог бы поклясться. Состояние Малфоя тоже не располагало к тому, что он мог прирезать толпу людей, потом вернуться и как ни в чем не бывало предстать перед Гарри дома. Но тут он не был так уверен.

Когда он появился в Аврорате, там уже царил ад. Все сопровождавшие подозреваемых авроры были ранены, а сами подозреваемые сбежали, тем самым превратившись в преступников.

— Тогда я еще верил, что это все недоразумение, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Думал, что вы угодили в ловушку, потом воспользовались ситуацией, чтобы сбежать и быстрее найти Драко.

— Так и было, — сказал Сириус.

Гарри покачал головой и продолжил. Потом он побежал на Гриммо, но и там умудрился опоздать — ушли из-под носа, устроив за собой в доме взрыв.

— Что?! — Сириус воскликнул в один голос с Малфоем.

—Полдома обвалилось, засыпав половину аврорского отряда.

Гарри вызвал Кричера, когда уединился в одной из уцелевших комнат.

— Но о ваших планах он говорить отказался. Сказал лишь, что старые господа опять взялись за старое. Бедная госпожа! Бедная хозяйка Цисси! За что им такой позор, — передразнил он Кричера и ухмыльнулся. — Так я узнал, что вы скорее старые приятели, чем враги.

— Это к делу не относится! — отрезал Малфой. Сириус тоже не был настроен на такой разговор сейчас.

— Именно так я тогда подумал, но…

Гарри не знал, куда идти дальше. Места себе не находил. Решил отправиться в Малфой-мэнор и снова поискать там какую-нибудь зацепку, но прежде вернулся в Аврорат узнать последние новости. Коллеги зря времени не теряли, поймали тех, кто напал на авроров. Оказалось — магглы. Каждый был снабжен артефактом, нейтрализующим магглоотталкивающие чары, и автоматами с зачарованными пулями. В ходе допроса выяснили, что тот, кто выдал им все это и заплатил за участие в операции, был блондином. И они его видели среди жертв нападения. При предъявлении колдографий все указали на Люциуса Малфоя.

— Оборотное, — сказал Малфой.

— Я не был так в этом уверен, но, да, это еще не доказательство. Доказательство я нашел позже в Малфой-мэноре.

Малфой не стал отрицать, только закрыл лицо рукой. Очень хотелось свернуть ему шею или хотя бы придушить. История повторялась, и на этот раз все было даже хуже.

— Да… у меня были подобные вещи, — едва слышно сказал Малфой. — Но не для себя. Понимаю, что оправдываться сейчас бесполезно, доказательств на руках у меня нет. Я продавал артефакты и пули, точнее перепродавал. Производством не занимался.

— Так и знал, что ты так скажешь, Малфой, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Я провел в Малфой-мэноре почти весь вечер и ночь. Нашел бумаги, расписки, чертежи и рецепты. В том числе и рецепт поддельного дымолетного пороха, который переправляет человека совсем не туда, куда он собирался. Несколько унций этого пороха тоже нашел. В вашей спальне. И в спальне Драко. Абсолютно идентичны.

— То есть вы полагаете, что это я сам похитил сына, убил десятки людей, отрезал собственному ребенку палец, а потом еще и ухо — при этом находясь в бегах, без палочки и в компании вашего идиота-крестного. Отлично, просто отлично, мистер Поттер. — Голос Малфоя дрожал от негодования, но Сириус уже не знал, чему верить.

— Мы не все время были вместе, — возразил он.

За то время, которое Сириус был вынужден провести в пруду, Малфой мог бы успеть многое.

— Посылку мог отправить ваш сообщник. Кто-то же удерживает Драко? Ваша жена?

— Не мелите чепуху!

— Действительно. Нарцисса никогда бы на это не пошла, — согласился Гарри. — Тогда кто-то из ваших подельников.

— Ответьте, мистер Поттер — зачем это мне? Зачем красть и калечить собственного сына? Зачем привлекать к делу Блэка? Вас?

— Чтобы… не знаю! Может, вы сумасшедший? Откуда мне знать!

— Или вы все еще придерживаетесь версии, что я таким образом прячу сына от вас? Пытаюсь вас разлучить? Да если бы из-за отношений с вами Драко был бы в безопасности, я бы лично запихал его к вам в постель, даже если бы вы оба сопротивлялись! Нет!

— Это вы сейчас так говорите. — Гарри зло прищурился. Сириус похлопал ладонями по траве, нашел очки — одно стекло немного треснуло, — и передал ему. — Улики указывают на вас! Даже то, что трупы оказались подделками, трансфигурированными из манекенов, свиных туш и человеческой крови. Кстати, еще предстоит выяснить, откуда она взялась.

— Стой. — Сириус опустил руку Гарри на плечо. — Рассказывай дальше. Пока все объясняется тем, что Люциус все эти штуки мог кому-то продать. Так ведь?

Малфой кивнул.

— Да.

Он сделал это как-то растерянно, словно о чем-то глубоко задумался. Может, вспоминал, кому распродавал эти нелегальные артефакты?

— Я возился до утра. Ничего не трогал, только смотрел, проверял. Домовики не мешали. Утром появились авроры, и я ушел. В «Пророке» вас обоих объявили в розыск. Я вернулся на Гриммо, но меня туда не пустили, рванул в Аврорат — Джонс сказал, что я заинтересованное лицо, и от дела отстранил. Сказал, чтобы отправлялся домой, а не маялся дурью. Еще добавил, что если увидит меня, пока вас не поймают — выгонит из Аврората. — Он усмехнулся.

— То есть, что там накопали твои коллеги, не знаешь?

— Почему не знаю? Рона ведь не отстранили. Я вытащил его обедать, он как раз и рассказал о подмене, обыске дома Риддлов и кладбища. И о том, сколько шума вы наделали, скрываясь от полиции. Кого-то из наших отправили им на помощь, но безрезультатно. Вы исчезли, а следы в снятой комнате говорили, что вы там не просто отдыхали. Я не хотел верить, но выходило, что мой любимый крестный заодно с садистом и убийцей.

Малфой поморщился.

— Торопитесь с выводами, Поттер.

— Возможно. — Гарри вздохнул и продолжил: — Я вернулся домой, надеялся, может, там Драко оставил для меня какие-нибудь зацепки. Ничего не нашел, но ко мне прилетел ворон. Черт… Пока мы тут сидим, садисты режут Драко. Мне дали всего два часа, и они уже на исходе.

— И где должна состояться встреча? В деревне? В доме Риддлов? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— На кладбище. Занятно, да? Как будто кто-то опять хочет возродить Волдеморта.

— А зачем вам дали столько времени?

Гарри покосился на куст шиповника и сгреб висевшую на нем мантию.

— Чтобы я нашел ее и достал прямой порт-ключ в Министерство.

— В Министерство? Куда именно?

— В Отдел тайн. Пришлось напрячь Рона, а через него Перси…

Малфой нахмурился еще сильнее, а потом сообщил охрипшим голосом:

— Я знаю, кто похитил Драко, и откуда следует начать поиски.


	18. Chapter 18

Дом был стар и заброшен. Он прятался в зарослях парка Малфой-мэнора, сливаясь с кедрами и пихтами. Это было на руку — маловероятно, что их кто-нибудь здесь обнаружит.

— Во времена моего деда тут жил парковый смотритель, но отец решил, что лишний человек в поместье ни к чему. Раньше тут была окраина деревни и старый колодец. Собственно, поэтому я разместил лабораторию тут.

Гарри злился — прежде всего на Малфоя, который замарался в своих делишках так, что будет чудом, если никто не пострадает, а он сам не угодит в Азкабан. Изготовление и распространение запрещенных артефактов, укрывательство преступников, преступные эксперименты и сделки — это еще не полный список того, что выяснилось в результате разговора.

— Зачем вам все это?! Я же видел информацию о ваших счетах — там миллионы! Вам мало?!

— Денег много не бывает. Инфляция не щадит и миллионеров, цены на золото падают...

Сириус мог бы поклясться, что дело совсем не в деньгах, и даже не в помощи бывшим «друзьям», — только в самом Малфое. Тот и дня не мог просидеть спокойно, чтобы что-то не провернуть. Как его целый год в Азкабане удерживали — уму непостижимо! Наверняка и там чем-нибудь приторговывал.

Гарри предлагал связать ему руки. Считал, что Малфой заведет их в ловушку, Сириус отговорил. Если придется драться, связанный Малфой станет помехой. В его виновность верить не получалось. Дело было даже не в отсутствии четких доказательств или в том, что за все время, которое они провели вместе, Малфой не пытался ни с кем связаться. Будто подозревал, что врагом может оказаться кто угодно. Просто вся эта сложная комбинация была не в его духе. Малфой действовал изящно, просто и как будто случайно.

Малфой рассказал, что все эти артефакты делал, конечно, не он. Все создавал, даже целыми партиями, мистер Руквуд, который пять лет назад бесследно исчез из Мунго, куда попал после битвы. Его искали, и к поискам даже привлекали Малфоя, который охотно свидетельствовал против бывших Пожирателей и раскрывал их тайные убежища. Знал он многое, но не про Руквуда. Утверждал, что тот был довольно скрытным типом. Поведал о его доме, квартире, почившей двадцать лет назад жене и сыне, которому очень не повезло в Отделе тайн. Когда Пожиратели напали на Министерство, сын Руквуда был среди тех, кто сражался с невыразимцами и упал в Арку. Других близких у Руквуда не было.

— Я предоставил ему убежище в обмен на услуги. Он всегда неплохо разбирался в магии и артефактах, а у меня были идеи, которые сулили хорошую прибыль. Мы договорились. Никаких проблем с ним не было. Сидел в лаборатории, почти не выходил. Даже не интересовался, что творится снаружи. Все что-то изучал, придумывал и копил золото, чтобы когда-нибудь, когда станет потише, перебраться за границу.

— И вас совершенно не смущало, что вы скрываете убийцу в своем доме?

— В доме он появляться не мог. Ходить самовольно по парку — тоже. Его ведь могли увидеть. Он был полностью погружен в работу — не представляю, что могло произойти.

В обвалившемся подвале зияла огромная дыра. Толстая каменная крышка, закрывавшая ее раньше, была откинута, вниз уходила добротная металлическая лестница.

— Когда вы видели Руквуда в последний раз? — спросил Гарри и посветил в яму. Стены были выложены старыми плотно подогнанными камнями.

— Пять дней назад. Руквуд ненавидел, когда его отвлекали от работы. Сказал, чтобы я неделю его не беспокоил, иначе результата не будет. Запасов еды и воды у него хватало. Он так и раньше делал, так что ничего особенного в такой просьбе я не видел.

— Спустимся? — предложил Сириус.

— Да. Понятно, что он ушел, но, может, найдем, куда он мог отправиться.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил Люциус. — Когда вы должны явиться на кладбище?

— Полчаса. Надеюсь, нам хватит времени, чтобы найти что-нибудь полезное.

Гарри первым полез вперед, за ним начал спускаться Люциус. Сириус еще раз оглядел подвал, прислушался — все было тихо — и направился следом. Колодец был не очень глубок — футов шестнадцать, не больше, и заканчивался небольшой площадкой, от которой уходил низкий подземный ход.

— Эти стены старше поместья, — сказал Малфой.

Сириусу очень хотелось принюхаться и понять, кто тут бывал и не встречался ли ему этот запах раньше.

— Здесь никого нет. Я проверил, — крикнул Гарри.

Ход заканчивался тяжелой дверью, за которой обнаружилась полукруглая комната. Вдоль ее стен стояли столы, заваленные бумагами, ингредиентами, пузырьками, деталями. Потолок был очень низким, Сириусу даже пришлось нагнуть голову. Свет в комнате шел от трех фальшивых волшебных окон с видами на озеро, водопад и море, поэтому ощущения тесноты не было.

— Он сам тут все обустроил… И смылся, — сказал Малфой, оглядываясь.

Сириус подошел к столу и стал разбирать бумаги, надеясь понять, куда Руквуд мог отправиться и где спрятать Драко.

— Тут явно варили Оборотное, — крикнул Гарри с другого конца комнаты. Малфой подошел к нему, и они чем-то зазвякали и зашуршали.

В бумагах ничего не было. Рецепты, записки, схемы. Ничего, что могло бы навести на след. Сириус отбросил их и перешел к следующему столу, на нем лежал разобранный пистолет и еще какие-то бумаги, записки, обрывки…

— Малфой, что вы приносили ему в последний раз? — спросил Гарри.

Теперь он копался в шкафу, перебирая склянки с зельями. Малфой же все стоял там, где Гарри нашел Оборотное; что он делал, Сириусу было не видно.

— Ничего особенного. Пару слитков свинца и золота, порох… Подождите-ка. — Малфой выпрямился. — Там была старая газета. Я не обратил на нее внимания, думал, маггловская — фотографии не двигались.

— Эта? — Сириус приподнял за уголок лист «Ежедневного пророка» почти двухгодичной данности со статьей о его чудесном возвращении из Арки. Как вовремя она попалась ему на глаза.

— Вот как Руквуд узнал, что из Арки можно вернуться… — пробормотал Люциус.

— Думаете, он все это организовал, чтобы спасти своего сына? Добраться через Драко до Гарри и заставить его повторить то, что он сделал для меня?

— Скорее всего. Хотя по-прежнему многое не сходится. — Гарри подошел к Сириусу и забрал у него заметку. — Он должен был готовиться заранее, он не смог бы организовать все за четыре дня.

— Смитс, — тихо сказал Люциус, подойдя к ним. — Эван Смитс. Год назад именно Руквуд порекомендовал с ним связаться. Скорее всего, он направился к нему. Этот гад попытался подсунуть мне некачественный товар, а потом уговаривал достать порт-ключи в Европу.

— Те самые? — Спросил Сириус. Люциус кивнул.

— Да. И я не представляю, где его искать. За ним давно гоняются авроры, так что он хорошо умеет прятаться. Бывший невыразимец и одновременно бывший аврор.

— Может, как раз он и устроился в тех домах… — предположил Сириус. Его взгляд упал на лист бумаги, на котором был записан знакомый номер: «31122602598» — Так. Все. Возвращаемся. Ты, Гарри, идешь на кладбище, я буду ждать около той части деревни — они явно появятся оттуда. Может, получится перехватить Драко. А ты, Малфой…

Что должен сделать Малфой, Сириус сказать не успел.

Со стороны входа что-то громыхнуло, и раздался усиленный Сонорусом голос:

— Мистер Поттер, — Люциус одними губами сказал: «Руквуд», — если вам дорога жизнь Драко Малфоя, вы возьмете свою мантию, порт-ключ и подниметесь сюда. Один. Палочку оставьте своим спутникам, она им еще пригодится.

— Собираются запереть нас здесь, — прошептал Люциус.

— И без шуток, пожалуйста. Любого, кто окажется с вами — я убью. Ослушаетесь — Драко пострадает.

— Он с вами? — проорал Люциус.

В ответ раздался крик, голос определенно принадлежал Драко. Люциус побледнел и сжал кулаки. Гарри скрипнул зубами.

— Если вы хоть что-нибудь ему сделаете… — закричал он.

— Тогда поторопитесь, мистер Поттер. У вашего друга еще есть выступающие части. Пока.

Гарри перекосило, он швырнул палочку на стол и побежал к выходу. Сириус схватил ее и рванул было за ним, но Люциус вцепился в него, не пуская, а потом заговорил быстро и тихо:

— Сейчас нельзя. Они ждут от нас какой-нибудь глупости. Попробуем по-другому.

— Как? Аппарируем?

— Нет, не выйдет. Но у нас есть кое-что получше. — Люциус достал из кармана ложку, на которой сияла министерская печать. — Официальный порт-ключ в Министерство, точная копия того, что был у Гарри. Руквуд придумал поистине уникальный артефакт — Множитель. Похоже, именно с помощью него он пополнял свои запасы Оборотного.

— Думаешь, сработает? — Сириус взялся правой рукой за ложку.

— Сейчас узнаем. — И Люциус сильно сжал пальцами министерскую печать.


	19. Chapter 19

После возвращения из Арки Сириус не хотел думать о смерти. Он не ходил на могилы Ремуса, Тонкс, Дамблдора. Даже не заглядывал к Андромеде. Когда он видел Тедди, то особенно отчетливо понимал, что его друзей больше нет. Ремуса больше нет, а он помнил его живым. И ему до сих пор хотелось думать, что они где-то там еще есть. Просто Ремус убежал в лес и забрал жену с собой. А Тедди… он еще очень маленький, и ему лучше будет с бабушкой. Сириус не мог принять их смерть. Не хотел. Не был готов. Было что-то ужасно нечестное в том, что Гарри спас именно его, раздолбая, а не Джеймса и не Ремуса. В чертах Гарри Сириус узнавал Джеймса, и это радовало, а черты Ремуса в Тедди скорее огорчали. Он сам не мог понять своих чувств. Да и не очень-то хотел. 

В этом зале он многих видел в последний раз: Ремуса, Тонкс, Грюма… Беллатрикс. Вот уж о смерти кого он не пожалел ни секунды. Но все они погибли в бою, и только он, Сириус, просто упал в Арку. Вроде и умер, а вроде и не совсем, поэтому Гарри и смог вернуть его. Теперь Руквуд собирался заставить Гарри провернуть тот же фокус для его сына. 

Они с Люциусом прятались наверху среди каменных ступеней — слишком далеко от Арки, чтобы можно было хоть что-то предпринять. Сириус бы уже давно впился в глотку Руквуду или Смитсу, но Люциус его удержал, убедил подождать подходящего момента. Когда острый клинок перестанет касаться шеи Драко. Плана у них не было. Ну какой, к черту, план, когда, оказавшись на ступенях Зала Смерти, они едва успели укрыться, прежде чем явилась вся компания? Странно, что их оказалось всего пятеро, исключая Гарри и Драко. Их с Люциусом не заметили только благодаря тому, что в зале было слишком темно, и даже свет Люмоса не мог разогнать полумрак.

У Драко были забинтованы рука и голова, на повязках проступала кровь. Он еле держался на ногах, словно был на грани обморока. Опекал его Смитс (как сказал Люциус) — держал за плечо, приставив к шее острый клинок. Сам Смитс тоже выглядел не слишком здоровым, половина лица у него была сплошной запекшейся коркой — для Люциуса это оказалось сюрпризом. 

Руквуд был немолод, опирался на массивную трость, второй рукой удерживая Гарри. Он что-то говорил, но расслышать не получалось. Оставшиеся трое окружили постамент с Аркой.

Сириус не представлял, что делать. Обнаружат себя — Смитс перережет Драко горло, останутся на месте — Гарри достанет Руквуду его сынка, и тогда их с Драко наверняка прикончат. Но должно же быть что-то! Может быть… Сириус превратился в Бродягу и медленно пополз вперед, стараясь не стучать когтями. Бандиты, если и смотрели, то на двери, а они с Люциусом были совсем с другой стороны. Если ему хоть немного повезет, он окажется достаточно близко, чтобы прыгнуть и выбить из рук Смитса клинок. Рискованно, да, но другого выхода он не видел. Только бы Люциус ничего не учудил.

Руквуд накинул на Гарри мантию-невидимку, крепко схватил его за плечо и что-то сказал. Гарри попытался спорить, но Руквуд закричал:

— Хватит отговорок, мистер Поттер! Я рядом с вами, этого должно быть достаточно. Давайте!

Руки Гарри были скрыты мантией-невидимкой, он смотрел на Арку, словно на старого врага. Она и была врагом, сейчас Сириус отлично чувствовал ее запах — запах пыли и разложения. В носу засвербело. Может, поэтому он упустил движение, а вот Смитсу и Руквуду помешала его увидеть мантия-невидимка. Гарри, казалось, коснулся вуали, но вместо этого ударом ноги выбил у Руквуда трость. Гарри был быстрее старика, успел ее подхватить и размахнуться. В следующий миг Драко, до того в полубессознательном состоянии едва ли не висевший на Смитсе, резко дернул головой, ударив того по лицу. Смитс вздрогнул, дернул клинком, но Гарри врезал тростью ему по пальцам — и клинок со звоном полетел на пол. Воздух взорвался проклятьями. Зеленая молния промелькнула рядом с головой Гарри.

— Поттера не убивать! — проорал Руквуд. Он как-то удивительно резво наклонился и выхватил из-под пальцев Драко выпавший у Смитса клинок. — Сам напросился! 

Сириус прыгнул прежде, чем Руквуд поднял руку с клинком, намереваясь убить Драко. Время замерло. Смитс тянулся к палочке, но достать ее не успевал. Один из охранников был вырублен тростью, которую метко швырнул в него Гарри, но в него уже летел яркий луч из палочки второго. Третьего заморозил стоявший в полный рост Люциус, но спасти сына он уже не успевал.

Руквуд словно что-то почувствовал, повернулся, выставив клинок, и Сириус, превратившись в прыжке в человека, рухнул на него, толкая в Арку. Лезвие вошло в живот и дернулось вверх. Все. 

Руквуд даже крикнуть не успел — провалился за вуаль. Сириус попытался удержаться на ногах, но они подогнулись. Боль была адская, он рухнул на колени, а потом завалился вперед, прямо в проклятую Арку.

Бесконечная серая мгла поплыла перед глазами, Сириус падал в нее вслед за Руквудом, на этот раз щедро поливая своей горячей кровью. Казалось, она застывает на лету и превращается в пыль. Он и сам должен был обратиться в пыль, как только коснется тончайшей вуали, он даже хотел этого. Но тут его дернули назад, едва не оторвав руку. Сириус закашлялся, скатился с постамента и приложился головой о камень, и кто-то горячий и отвратительно живой оказался рядом. Люциус. Интересно, почему не Гарри? Где он?

— Если ты, придурок, еще хоть раз подойдешь к этой дерьмом намазанной Арке… — закричал Люциус.

Сириус хотел ответить, мол, пусть сам не лезет к ней, но не получилось. В груди болело так, что он едва мог дышать. Похоже, лезвие крепко его задело. В голове зашумело. Малфой схватил его за плечи, начал срывать рубашку и прикладывать ее туда, где было больнее всего. 

— Блэк, мать твою, не смей умирать! Я тебе гонорар заплатить не успел. А ты даже не сказал, чего хочешь.

Сириус бы рассмеялся, да только сейчас никак не получалось. Вот в этом весь Малфой — уговаривает жить ради денег. Кровь шла горлом и пузырилась на губах, мешала говорить, но у него все же получилось:

— Комбинация чулок и корсета в цветах Гриффиндора на тебе вполне устроит… в качестве оплаты. 

Сириус еще успел увидеть промелькнувшее во взгляде Люциуса изумление и закрыл глаза.

— Сириус! — издалека послышался голос Гарри.

Очередной вдох сделать не получилось.


	20. Chapter 20

«Заживает как на собаке», — говорили они. «Через три дня отпустим», — говорили они. Продержали — пять дней. И он еще легко отделался, Драко задержали на десять, чтобы полностью восстановились потерянные части тела и их функциональность. Им страшно повезло, что Смитс применял обычный меч.

Сириус намеревался сбежать уже на второй день, когда перестал отплевывать собственные легкие и убедился, что широкий шрам, располовинивший его тело, больше не кровоточит. Но целители будто этого и ждали. Отловили, вернули в палату и пригрозили привязать к кровати.

— Лежите на месте, мистер Блэк, пока мы не убедимся, что ваши внутренности не собираются вас оставить.

Неужели для этого нужно было столько времени?! Хотя бы газеты читать не запретили но, к сожалению, разрешили визиты. Первым появился, как ни странно, аврорский следователь. Долго расспрашивал о Люциусе, похищении Драко, побеге, столкновении с магглами. Прытко-Пишущее перо ответы Сириуса споро записывало в блокнот, пропуская лишь вырывавшиеся ругательства. На вопросы самого Сириуса следователь отвечать отказался. Еще подробно расспросил про авроров, которые арестовывали их с Люциусом, просил вспомнить прозвучавшие фамилии и описать их лица. Похоже, Аврорат ждала самая крупная после прихода Шеклболта на пост министра чистка. Еще бы, ведь по показаниям Смитса и его подельников, выходило, что крыс в Аврорате и Отделе тайн не одна и не две, а целая стая.

Благодаря тем же показаниям на окраине Литл-Хэнглтона обнаружилось логово Пожирателей, устроенное очень хитрым образом — без специального ключа и кода попасть в него было невозможно. Оно будто не существовало в этой реальности, располагаясь «где-то там». Но, когда авроры туда прибыли, «птички» уже упорхнули, оставив после себя горы консервов, оружия, в том числе и маггловского, поддельные галлеоны и литры Оборотки. Это логово никогда бы не нашли, если бы не одержимость Руквуда и Смитса. Первый хотел вернуть с того света сына, второй — отомстить Люциусу, из-за которого был сильно ранен.

Из-за противоречивости целей они скорее мешали друг другу. Руквуду надо было заставить Гарри в мантии-невидимке пойти к Арке и вытащить его сына, для чего он собирался использовать шантаж. Смитс мечтал так подставить Люциуса, чтобы авроры сами его пришибли, да еще и свалить на него преступления доброй половины укрывавшихся в логове Пожирателей. И ведь почти получилось. Люциус доверял Руквуду, доставлял ему материалы, не зная, что он поддерживает контакт со своим старым другом. Однако Руквуда вполне устраивала жизнь в подземелье, подальше от авроров, пока он не узнал, что можно вернуть сына.

Смитс давно уже думал о мести, и детали плана были проработаны досконально, но только появление Руквуда заставило его действовать. Драко продали поддельный дымолетный порох, который должен был переправить его в один из домов в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. После чего отправили Люциусу письмо с требованием доставить Гарри. Единственное, чего они не ожидали — вмешательства Сириуса. У них хватало своих людей в Аврорате и Министерстве, план мог меняться в зависимости от действий Люциуса и Гарри. Казалось, они предусмотрели все. Но…

Сначала они действительно собирались прирезать всю деревню, но возникали проблемы со временем. Повальное исчезновение всех людей в Литтл-Хэнглтоне могло привлечь слишком много внимания, пришлось создавать достоверную иллюзию. На палочку Драко были наложены сигнальные чары, и, как только они сработали, в особняк ворвались авроры. Весь план был рассчитан на то, что Люциус там окажется с Гарри. Подставные авроры должны были провести их под предлогом исследования темного ритуала в Отдел Тайн, и там уже Руквуд заставил бы его сделать то, что ему было нужно. Но, увы, в доме Риддла оказался Сириус…

Пришлось организовывать нападение, чтобы добавить к преступлениям Люциуса еще и побег. Смитс и Руквуд вели их до Гриммо, ориентируясь на палочку, а потом потеряли.

Они никак не рассчитывали, что Гарри выведут из строя, а Люциус с ним даже не попытается связаться. Не думали, что потеряют след. План пришлось срочно менять и все делать самим, предоставив Люциуса и Сириуса судьбе, полиции и аврорам.

Смитсу доставляло особое удовольствие мучить Драко. Как Сириусу потом рассказывали, Люциуса от него едва успели оттащить — собирался порезать на части.

После всего Люциуса, конечно, арестовали. А потом снова выпустили, когда он переговорил с министром. Гарри сказал, что тот отдал Министерству прорву научных разработок Руквуда и готов был оказать финансовую поддержку дальнейшим исследованиям. Рассказывая это, Гарри едва ли не плевался — неприязнь к Люциусу у него так и осталась. А вот Сириус того же сказать о себе не мог.

Двадцать лет назад Люциус его предал, подставил. Точнее, сначала изменил ему, обманул, заставил совершить одну из самых горьких ошибок. Если бы не Люциус, он был бы тогда в другом месте. Сириус еще помнил, как прижимал Люциуса к стене, держа за шею, а тот пытался убедить, что всего лишь пытался спасти ему жизнь. Удержать подальше от боевиков Лорда. Да, в результате Сириус остался жив, вот только Прюэтты погибли, и простить это, а значит, и доверять Люциусу он не мог.

Тот, кстати, явился на третий день. С букетом цветов. Гарри сначала его не впустил, вытолкал в коридор, но потом Люциус вернулся. Один и без цветов.

— Прости Блэк, подарок отобрал Поттер — заподозрил, что я хочу тебя отравить.

— С тебя бы сталось, — сказал Сириус.

— Наверное, поэтому он забрал его и побежал в палату к Драко.

Смеяться было все еще больно, но удержаться Сириус не смог.

— Как он, кстати?

— Отлично. Утверждает, что кожа на новом ухе гораздо чувствительнее, чем на старом, а из того, что отрезал тот подонок, предлагает сделать семейный артефакт.

— Он простил тебя?

Люциус помрачнел и пожал плечами.

— Нет. Но простит, он же Малфой.

— Да. Он — Малфой, а вот я — Блэк. Блэки не прощают.

Люциус вздрогнул, потом усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь. Выздоравливай, — сказал он и выскользнул в коридор.

Больше Люциус не приходил.


	21. Chapter 21

Пестрая сова с «Ежедневным пророком» ворвалась в приоткрытое окно, уселась на стол и призывно угукнула. Через минуту она уже унеслась прочь, позвякивая монетками и заглатывая на ходу печенье, а Сириус, хмыкнув при взгляде на фотографию на первой странице, углубился в чтение статьи. «Скандал в благородном семействе», — гласил заголовок на первой же полосе. Нарцисса, возмущенная не только тем, что муж снова ввязался в сомнительное предприятие, но и тем, что он поставил под угрозу жизнь их сына, да еще и ничего ей не сообщил, прямо у дверей палаты Драко на глазах изумленных зрителей отхлестала Люциуса газетой по лицу и подала на развод. Колдография процесса была тут же. Сириус даже не сомневался, что такая Нарцисса порвала бы и Смитса, и Руквуда на куски, даже если бы была вооружена только одной сложенной газетой. Так что им еще здорово повезло, что во время похищения ее не было в стране. Особенно порадовала цитата со слов Нарциссы: «Да пусть он за Поттера хоть замуж выходит. В фате и белом платье! Только бы счастлив был! А тебя видеть больше не могу, самоуверенный … !» остаток фразы не приводился, но Сириус мог его легко додумать.

Ему не было никакого дела до развода Малфоев, только радовало, что чопорная Цисси одобрила отношения мальчишек. Ну и то, что Люциус все же хоть так ответил за свои выкрутасы, тоже не могло оставить равнодушным. А развод… что — развод? Найдет себе молодую «птичку» с богатым приданым, что еще от Люциуса ожидать? 

Сириус просмотрел заметку о скором суде над Смитсом и всеми причастными, о новых чистках и проверках Аврората и невыразимцев, призыв Кингсли к терпимости и осторожности — вряд ли чем поможет — и перешел к спортивным хроникам. Накануне как раз состоялось несколько квиддичных матчей международной лиги. 

— Можно? — В дверь без стука заглянула Панси. — К вам посетитель.

— Я сегодня не…

Сириус не успел ее остановить — настроение у него на самом деле было нерабочее, хотелось первый день на работе провести в тишине и покое.

— Входите, мистер Малфой, — сказала Панси и впустила Люциуса. 

Люциус хмуро оглядел кабинет, Сириуса, вытащил палочку и легким движением запечатал дверь.

— Малфой… Чем обязан?

— Не люблю быть должным, Блэк.

Мантия на Люциусе была длинная, почти до пят, и застегнута на все пуговицы. На сотню чертовски мелких пуговиц, которые он стал не слишком быстро расстегивать. Сначала Сириус думал, что Люциус под мантией обнажен, показалась голая шея, ключицы, грудь… золотистое кружево, красная атласная ткань.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Сириус. Он не мог поверить, что Люциус пошел на это.

— Именно так я себя и чувствую, — холодно ответил он, на его щеках заиграл румянец.

Люциус продолжал расстегивать мантию, открывая все больше красного и золотого — корсет, кружевные трусики, чулки, над резинкой которых призывно белели гладкие бедра. Картину портила только пара черных мужских туфель. Сириус хмыкнул, глядя на них, но не успел ничего сказать, как они превратились в пару красных дамских лодочек на высоком каблуке. Дыхание перехватило. Малфой. В чулках и корсете. В гриффиндорских цветах. Да он… 

— Поверить не могу. 

Рот наполнился слюной, скулы свело, хотелось то ли открыть рот, то ли ухмыльнуться, он сам не понимал. Ведь просто пошутил тогда! Просто пошутил… Сириус медленно поднялся.

— И что дальше? — спросил Люциус. 

Он скинул с плеч мантию и сложил руки перед грудью. Еще спрашивает! Сириус облизнул губы и подошел ближе.

— Должен же я оценить, потрогать, — он провел ладонью по гладкой ткани корсета, — попробовать. Не все то золото, что блестит, как говорится.

— Что ж… попробуй. Я должен точно знать, что мой долг полностью оплачен и претензий не будет.

Люциус шагнул вперед, почти прижался. Он был возбужден, член упирался в тесные трусики. Сириус притянул Люциуса за талию, такую тонкую в этом корсете, и опустил ладони на ягодицы. Люциус дышал в шею, прижимался щекой, чуть дрожал, но позволял себя гладить, сжимать, запускать пальцы под кружево трусов и резинку чулок.

— Даже ноги побрил.

— Чулки на волосатых ногах смотрятся слишком… — Сириус сжал его задницу. — Твою мать!

— Надеюсь, я могу не только посмотреть, пощупать, но и использовать свой подарок? — спросил Сириус, подталкивая Люциуса к столу.

— Это не подарок. Выполнение условий договора. И да… можешь использовать, если хочешь.

— Хочу.

И Люциус тоже хотел, он так сладко зашипел, когда Сириус сжал через тонкую ткань его член и мошонку. Он ведь даже не представлял, что подобный маскарад может так возбудить!

Чулки на стройных ногах смотрелись изумительно. Сириус усадил Люциуса на край стола, провел ладонями по бедрам, заставляя чуть приподнять их и раскрыть. 

— Тебе все это безумно идет, — пробормотал он и коснулся губами кожи прямо над резинкой чулок. Она оказалась изумительно нежной и гладкой, так что невозможно было удержаться и не провести еще и языком.

— Тебе бы тоже… пошло… советую примерить, — Люциус задыхался. Его пальцы оказались у Сириуса в волосах, притягивая ближе.

— В следующий раз — обязательно. 

Сириус зубами стащил с Люциуса трусы. Тонкое кружево с треском порвалось, но Сириусу было плевать. Он лизнул член, обхватил губами головку и услышал, как Люциус издал глубокий стон и провел ногтями по столу. 

По-хорошему, это не он, а Люциус должен был бы отсасывать, но Сириус не смог удержаться, хотелось заглатывать, облизывать, дрочить, гладить и даже целовать этот член в окружении ало-золотого кружева, шелка и атласа. И он делал это, гладя и раздвигая бедра Люциуса, ягодицы, а тот только стонал. В какой-то момент взмахом руки уронил чернильницу и скинул в разлившуюся лужу газету. Сириуса это не остановило. Он проник пальцами в уже смазанный анус, Люциус дернулся и поднял выше ноги.

— Готовился?

— Знал, что именно так все и кончится, — задыхаясь, прошептал он.

— Да уж, показ мод — не совсем то, что меня может удовлетворить. 

Сириус распахнул мантию и приспустил штаны. Одним движением, подозрительно легко он вошел в Люциуса, и тот откинулся на столе, устроив ноги в туфлях с очень острыми шпильками на его плечах. И, кажется, это было именно то, чего так не хватало Сириусу. Этих стонов, всхлипов, шипения, узкой задницы. Да черт с ними! Не в этом дело! Ему действительно не хватало Люциуса. Он вколачивался в него с такой страстью, что стол натужно скрипел, раскачивался и двигался к стене вместе с креслом. В конце концов, Люциус въехал головой в его спинку, приподнял бедра и подался Сириусу навстречу. 

Они кончили как-то слишком скоро — должно быть, сказалось перенапряжение. Хотелось продолжить, но сил у них уже не было. Надо было передохнуть, прийти в себя. Сириус лежал на груди Люциуса и теребил резинку на его чулках. 

Дверь затряслась под ударами, послышался голос Панси.

— Мистер Блэк, откройте, тут важное дело!

— Чтоб ей мантикоры поужинали, — пробормотал Люциус, попытался скинуть Сириуса и сползти со стола. 

— Одевайся! — Сириус поднялся, поправил свою одежду и одним взмахом палочки уничтожил следы спермы на столе, полу и Люциусе, который медленно заворачивался в свою длинную мантию. 

— Мистер Блэк, — из-за двери раздался смутно знакомый густой голос, — я не собираюсь стоять тут весь день.

Сириус распахнул окно, вернул на стол свалившиеся с него чернильный прибор и бумаги. Люциус, наконец, справился со своими пуговицами и устроился на стуле для посетителей. Из-под мантии проглядывали красные туфли. 

— Открывай, — крикнул он, одновременно превращая женские туфли на Люциусе в мужские. Судя по тому, как тот зашипел, с размером он немного промахнулся.

Тут дверь открылась, и на пороге появился министр Шеклболт. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, потом бросил взгляд на Малфоя.

— Я думал, вы работаете один. Или после всех событий вы взяли мистера Малфоя в компаньоны?

— Взял, — ответил Люциус, ухмыльнувшись. 

Сириус показал из-за края стола ему кулак, но не успел возразить, как Кингсли кивнул:

— Тем лучше. Все дело в том, что сегодня утром из моего кабинета пропала Большая министерская печать. Службы уже на ушах, но…

С Малфоем работать не хотелось, с ним вообще ничего не хотелось, кроме как трахаться пару раз в неделю. Или пару раз в день. Но что-то подсказывало Сириусу, что теперь отделаться от Люциуса будет ой как непросто. Да и нужно ли? У них не любовь, а бесконечная дуэль, и для их общего счастья было бы лучше, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась.


End file.
